Be Careful What You Wish For
by Betty La Bonita
Summary: Aloha, readers! I haven't been on here in a very long time. So I thought this might be a good test to see if we missed each other. (Kind of like Betty missed Daniel in this story). I'm sort of doing a role reversal thing here, where unlike most of my stories, Daniel is chasing Betty around, this time, she's chasing him! Smart girl! I hope you enjoy it. Inspired by Chris Daughtry!
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

_CHAPTER ONE_

_A/N: I find I often speak through Daniel's inner thoughts and point-of-view. Here, I'm going to try and take on things more from Betty's perspective. Obviously, I was obviously greatly inspired by Chris Daughtry's song. I was able to see him perform live in Portland a few years ago and he was amazing! Love his voice and his "voice". His lyrics are so profound. I can definitely relate to many of them, particularly this one._

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile, thinking back to so many times, almost ten years ago, when she had cringed at her own reflection, longing to be more mature in how the world saw her, longing to look more as she now did.

She had always known that her inner beauty was much more important than how "pretty" she was. She had tried to ignore the status quo, choosing instead to develop traits such as kindness, empathy, and consideration. But unfortunately, working at a superficial place like Mode magazine had proven difficult to rise above the stares, the whispers, and the downright rude behavior towards her, since back then, she definitely didn't "fit the mold" of that group of fashionistas.

But in spite of constantly feeling like the proverbial fish-out-of-water, this strong-willed woman persevered for over four years in that toxic environment, making a name for herself, in spite of the challenges she faced, day after day (or some might say perhaps because of them). Rising above her detractors may have been a big part of what drove her to prove them all wrong, to show everyone at those shark-infested waters that Betty Suarez doesn't quit. Until she did quit.

And she not only left Mode when she did, but she also left the country, moving across the ocean to start over, to accept a new challenge; this time one that she had always aspired to, running her own magazine. She kept her head down and her nose to the grindstone, barely looking up to notice when her old boss and best friend followed her across the Atlantic to also start over himself.

Daniel Meade had flown all the way to London to see her, to apologize to her, and that fact certainly wasn't lost on Betty. Especially given the shocking idea his mother seemed to have that her gorgeous son had...well it was too ridiculous a notion to seriously entertain. Still, that little look Claire Meade had given her had caused all kinds of crazy dreams and fantasies, particularly when he showed up.

But life goes on and so did hers. After she had only met him for dinner, then breakfast, then lunch, Betty quickly realized that Claire's crazy idea surely must have been just that; a crazy one. Because the man clearly still had the notion of their remaining best friends in his head; nothing more. Once that fact had been firmly established in her mind, Betty felt relieved that she hadn't asked him about what his mother had mentioned. Goodness knows it would have been extremely embarrassing if she had.

So, after a month of Daniel struggling to "find himself" and usually coming over to watch a movie or go out to eat, or just hanging out, she wasn't all that surprised when he announced he was going to go spend six months with his sister in France, visit DJ and then head back to New York, as soon as he finished the online credits he still needed to complete his MBA.

Betty told him how proud she was of him, but he merely shrugged her off, saying he was surprised himself but had discovered that "extra year" he took to get his Bachelor's Degree at Harvard had left him with more spare credits than he realized. He only needed three more classes and was able to complete them online fairly easily and quickly while he wasn't working.

They kept in touch after he left London, but over the years their correspondence had gradually dwindled to the point where they were reduced to remaining primarily FaceBook friends. She had his new number and he still kept his same email address, but the number of texts they exchanged also grew few and far between.

After all, they were leading quite separate lives now, with her remaining in London in her busy job there and him going back to New York to take over as the extremely busy head of his father's company when Claire stepped down to retire.

Betty had been invited by the Meade matriarch to attend her retirement party of course, but she had been right in the middle of working with a huge new client and simply couldn't get away. She realized that there always seemed to be one big thing after another; her career was everything to her and it had become...well, everything she had, in fact, **all** she had.

The face now staring back at her in the mirror was far more "beautiful" by the world's standards but in many ways, she missed "Ugly Betty". That young girl had been far less lonely. She had friends and family in her life back then who loved her just as she was. Now, though...

_..."__Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_**And then some you don't want**_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all'... (__**Home**__, Daughtry)_

She had gotten everything she had always wished for and although she was extremely grateful for her success in the workplace, getting there had involved no small sacrifice. Being so far removed from her family and friends was often difficult. Her family had once been a huge part of who she was, she had always known they had her back, they were there for her, no matter what she faced at Mode.

Now, although they were still there for her of course, what THERE was took on a very different meaning; involving time zones and technology, or plans and long plane rides. And just like with Daniel, she found the amount of time she saw her family had also gradually dwindled.

She bit her lip and furrowed her brows as she swallowed, taking a deep, measured breath, "Charmaine, book me a flight to New York. I'm going home."

"You mean...right now?"

"Yes, now. As soon as you have the flight information, let me know." she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then smiled, "And get my car to pick me up in an hour. I need to go pack and get my passport."

Her assistant sprung into action, making notes and nodding, as a small smile crept on her face as well, "Done and done. I'll push everything back to...next week at least?"

Betty thought for a moment, then nodded, "At least. Actually, I'll call you once I get there and let you know for sure on that. You do know...if I don't come back, I'm going to recommend you take my place, Charmaine. You work as hard as I do and you want success…"

"As much as you thought you did? I thought I did, too. Now, I'm not so sure. I can see that you're not nearly as happy as you thought you'd be even after you've achieved all your dreams. I have a fiance. I'd like to eventually make him my husband, then have children with him. I want those things, too. They're just as important to me as success in my career if not more so.

So...thanks, but no thanks for your recommendation, Mis...Betty. But don't worry about that right now. Just...go! Get out of here. Your head has been here but lately, I can see you left your heart in New York. We've all seen it."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"YES! You're lonely and heartbroken. Now...go fix it!"

The two women hugged one another, then Betty grabbed her things and rushed purposefully out the door, her head swirling with various thoughts. What was she going to do once she got back "home"?

She knew she couldn't stay with her father and Elena long. And although Hilda and Bobby had a home in Manhattan, they also had six-year-old twins who needed lots of attention. She didn't want to be in anyone's way there.

For now, she tried to shut off her "logical, sensible" mind, though and as Charmaine said, listen only to her heart. That heart that was currently racing, flooded with a million memories, all of the times spent with...HIM.

Betty couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now. She knew he wasn't married at least.

But that was all she was sure of, really. They both had dated, and both had been in and out of "serious relationships" that had eventually run their course, including her brief reunion with Matt Hartley. Was it possible after all this time, that his mother's "theory" had been true? If he was still single, and she was, too, didn't that mean something?

It wasn't like Betty to rush off like this, without a plan, without a detailed itinerary. It was...crazy, it was impulsive, it was totally insane! But she also knew she couldn't stop herself, she could no longer talk herself out of this feeling. Her heart wouldn't let her stop and overthink things like she usually did. It refused to keep beating without her soul, without a real purpose anymore. Homesick didn't begin to describe how much she missed her life in New York, her family, her friends, how much she missed...Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, ladies. I'm kind of on a roll with this one! I am really liking having Betty on the offensive for a change; it's so much fun! Daniel had better buckle up, because as we all know-the girl is persistent! When she wants something, she goes after it. And she wants Daniel! _

"Justin, slow down and tell me again what you just said. Your Aunt Betty is coming back...here...NOW? You're sure about that?"

He nodded emphatically, "Yes, of course, I'm sure, Mom! Charmaine called an hour ago and asked what hotel I thought she should book for Aunt Betty. I told her none, that you would kill me if she didn't stay with you while she was here.

Then, Charmaine said she wasn't positive, but she thought maybe...AB was actually thinking about coming back to the US for GOOD! She's been sort of sad and lonely for a while now."

Hilda's eyes clouded over and she wiped at them, as she smiled, "That's great! I mean...not that Betty's sad, of course, but that she's thinking about coming back home!

Come on, let's go over to your grandpa's and decorate, then we'll get things set up in the spare bedroom here for when she gets tired of staying with Papi and Elena and is ready to come to the city, she can come stay with us.

Did Charmaine say anything about...you know who? Is that why Betty's lonely and sad? She misses him?"

"Maybe. Claire says Daniel never wants to talk about her. He gets silent and weird whenever she brings her up or tries to ask him about her. He's clearly trying to forget about AB, too.

I swear, I wish it were Christmas, I'd lock those two in a closet with mistletoe! I can't believe that when he flew over to London they both wimped out! I mean...that letter of his was SO romantic!"

"Don't get me started! I've tried to get her to talk about him and she's the same way, she just keeps changing the subject. She never wants to tell me what happened or didn't happen when he was there.

From what she did let slip and I got from Christina, it sounds like they both froze when it came time to cross that line or whatever and freaked out, thinking they might lose their friendship. And now look at them! They lost that, too! They barely talk anymore. It's crazy!"

Justin was only half listening to his mother talk about his aunt. He was looking at the staircase, and waved his hand, gesturing, "Do we still have that banner from when she left? Maybe we can recycle it."

Betty rushed around her flat, making sure she had everything she needed for this trip. This crazy, spur-of-the-moment trip she felt both excited to take and yet had knots in her stomach, thinking about the long-term possibilities. She realized that she sounded like she had already made up her mind she wasn't coming back when she spoke to Charmaine earlier.

But she had done everything she came here to do. She had successfully run her own magazine for the past nine years. In fact, she had done so well, she now had a huge online readership, too. One that she could just as easily run from anywhere, especially back in New York.

Once she was seated on the plane, Betty started to panic a bit about this trip. She was, after all, making a huge decision for her life without weighing the pros and cons carefully, like she usually did. She was jumping on a plane suddenly and flying back to New York, very likely for good this time, not just a brief visit.

There were many things she would miss about London, new friends she had made there, Christina, the easy accessibility to Europe to travel, her fast-paced, exciting life.

But she was turning thirty-five in a few months. This felt like a big turning point. She began to think about her "biological clock". She DID want children. But she couldn't keep waiting to meet "Mr. Right". Especially if she had possibly already met him and had been too busy to notice.

There had been many a night when Betty lie awake, reliving all the fun, sweet times she had spent in Daniel's company and berated herself for not jumping on him when he had showed up at Trafalgar Square.

I mean, who does that? Just shows up, announcing that he had quit his job and followed her here, what, just to apologize? She saw through that whole "starting over" crap. Especially once Justin had sent her that copy of the Hundredth issue of Mode and read that heartfelt letter Daniel had written to her for the world to see.

He had obviously followed her there, thinking they would ...what, start dating? It had scared the crap out of her at the time. But as soon as he left, she had started second guessing herself. Mainly, she began missing him. Having a man like Daniel around was...amazing, was flattering, was addictive.

Okay, maybe Christina did have a point. She WAS addicted to the man. She supposed in some ways, she always had been. But Daniel had that effect on her, on lots of women, she knew. Although, he was no longer the playboy, the "man-whore" she once rolled her eyes and gave her judgy looks to for leaving his boxers at a different girl's place every night. He was sweet, kind, thoughtful, CRAP! She missed the man so much sometimes it literally hurt!

She was the one who had basically pushed him away, because she was too busy back then, everything was all about her career. Which was fine at the time. But now...now that things at work were more comfortable, she felt a huge whole, like a piece of her heart was missing. No amount of set ups, or online dating, or meeting nice guys at conferences would ever be able to fill that void, either. Daniel Meade was a very difficult man to replace.

How many guys could look in your eyes and make you want to jump into his arms, could say something to you in that soft, yet gravelly voice that made your heart stop and your….okay, okay, keep it clean, Suarez! She closed her eyes, and tried to get some rest on the long flight

Daniel looked up at the huge clock on the wall at his office, then leaned back, closing his eyes. For some reason, he flashed back to a long time ago, back when this was his father's office. And Bradford Meade had walked into his old office at Mode, catching some girl...doing him favors under his desk. What the hell was her name, anyway?

"DANIEL! It's Betty!"

He popped his eyes open, startled at hearing his name and hers again after all this time, "Betty who?" he had to ask, just in case.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid! You know who! Answer your phone? What are you in here, taking a nap or something?"

"You do!" he teased.

Amanda held her huge belly and shrugged, "Yes, but I have an excuse! Now stop stalling and answer it! She's waiting!"

Daniel looked annoyed at his sister-in-law, "What the hell does SHE want?"

"I don't know! Well, I do, but I'm not telling you; you big baby! Now stop your whining and answer the damn phone or I'll tell Mama Claire you're not doing your job!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and waved her away, "Okay, fine. But close the door on you way out."

She laughed as she left, leaning back into his office, making kissing sounds, "Ooh, you want PRIVACY to talk to your long lost lovah, huh?"

He threw a wadded up paper at her as she closed the door, then sighed, staring at the light blinking on the phone. What the hell DID Betty want after all this time? Hadn't she humiliated him enough? He had walked away from Mode, handing it over to Wilhelmina just to follow the woman across the Atlantic, had poured his heart out to her for the whole world to read, and then when he showed up there, she was too busy to give him the time of day!

How long was a guy supposed to wait around? And it wasn't like she tried to stop him when he told her he was going to France for six months. He was halfway expecting her to show up in Paris and tell him she needed him, that she missed him and loved him, wanted him, all that stuff. But again, nothing! How much was he supposed to wear his heart out on his sleeve?

"Hello. This is Daniel Meade. Can I help you?"

"DANIEL! Hey, it's Betty!" She sounded so excited to hear his voice, it almost made him smile, but he shook himself.

He seriously started to repeat his 'Betty who' line to her, but thought better of it, "Hey, Miss Suarez. How are you? It's...been a while!"

"MISS SUAREZ! Why are you...oh, okay, I get it. You're still mad at me?"

"Mad? What do you mean STILL? Of course not. Why would I be angry with you? What possible reason could I possibly have to be upset with a woman who I basically...chased across...and put my...never mind! Forget it! What's up? Do you need something?"

"Need something? ME? That's a joke! YOU were always the one who "NEEDED ME, remember? Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"All...sarcastic and snarky!"

"I'm not being...like anything, this is just my voice!" His voice went up slightly and he tried again, in a lower pitch, "THIS is my voice. And I'm sorry I was so...needy before. That WAS a very long time ago. I haven't needed you and you obviously haven't needed me for years, so...what's up?"

Betty sighed, feeling like she had the wind knocked out of her for a moment. Then she smiled, "Sorry, did I wake you up from your afternoon nap? Is that why you're so grumpy? I forgot, Daniel. I tell you what, I'll talk to you later. Maybe you could call me and we could talk when you're awake. I know you're a night owl. I'll be at this number for a while until I get my new cell number. Do you have a pen?"

Daniel was taken off guard by her friendly tone and ignoring his rudeness, and had forgotten how fast she talked when she got going. He hurried to grab a pen from inside his desk, and a post it, grimacing as he pulled one off to write, "Okay. I'm ready. What's the number?"

After she gave it to him, and had him repeat it, he leaned back in his chair, and allowed a smile to lift the corners of his mouth slightly, "By the way, for your information, I did NOT take a NAP! I'm not THAT old, young lady!"

She giggled, "Sure, Daniel. Whatever you say. You took naps ten years ago when you were only my age. Now that you're really over the hill and getting close to the big Five Oh…."

"HEY! I'm only forty five!"

She laughed again, "Well, anything over forty…."

"What happened to 'forty is the new thirty'?"

"Bullshit!"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "You kiss your papi with that mouth, Miss Suarez?"

"Allright, sorry if I upset your delicate sensibilities MISTER MEADE! As a matter of fact, I'm here at my sister's, and no, I haven't seen my papi yet. He's on his way. The number I gave you was Hilda's."

His eyes widened at the realization, "You're in New York? For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?"

"Um, Daniel, sorry, honey. I've got to go! Papi just walked in with Elena and Bobby and the twins...bye! Call me later tonight!"

He stared at the phone again, looking puzzled as he put it down slowly. Did she just call him 'honey'?


	3. Chapter 3

Be Careful What You Wish For/CH 3

The Suarez and Talercio bunch was thrilled that Betty was back in New York. It had been decided that she would stay with Bobby and Hilda for at least a few weeks, while she looked for a place of her own in the city. Her father agreed reluctantly, "As long as you come and visit often, mijah! I've missed you so much! The internet is a blessing and I'm glad we've been doing that regularly, but seeing this face on a little screen is not the same as THIS!" he gave her another one of his amazing hugs.

"Papi! I missed you, too! I missed all of you! I'm so happy to be back home! Bobby, Hilda, thanks for letting me stay here without any notice or anything."

"No problem, Chipmunk! Wait, what is up with that, anyway, though, huh? That's not like you at all! You always plan everything down to the tiniest detail. You actually showed up here withOUT an itinerary? What's going on with you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Bobby."

Justin grinned knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest, "She's just here to 'get her man', aren't you, AB? I think that's totally fierce! You get 'em, girl! It sure took you long enough, though! He's not been dating much lately, that's for sure. Page Six has been so DULL and boring without it's "daily dose of Daniel". All I can say is thank God you're here now so you two can spice things up!"

"JUSTIN!" Hilda, Betty and Ignacio all yelled, rolling their eyes.

Bobby laughed at his step-son, patting him on the back, "Hey, give him a break, he's just happy to have his favorite aunt back home!'

"Thanks, Bobby! Oh, that reminds me, I invited Marc and Cliff over for our homecoming dinner for Betty tonight. I figured she'd want to catch up with them, anyway. That's okay, right?"

Hilda shrugged, "Sure, as long as Pappi and Elena don't mind. They're the ones cooking-not me!'

Ignacio winced, shaking his head sadly, "My girls! Where did I go wrong? How did I not manage to teach either of you to cook?"

"I can cook. A little." Bobby spoke up.

"Not me, I do take out." Justin, Hilda and Betty offered, laughing. She didn't know why, but Betty started to try and give her nephew five but thought better of it.

Ignacio shook his head, "Dios mio! Well, come on, you three can at least HELP us in the kitchen! Bobby, you can be my sous chef. Which means you do what Elena and I say but then you get to tell my three cooking dropouts there what to do!"

Bobby laughed at his father-in-law's usual pretense that he had somehow failed as a father because he hadn't been able to teach his daughters or grandson how to cook. He followed Ignacio into the kitchen, "Hey, it's okay. We might have pizza or my homemade spaghetti a lot here, and Justin's usually out with his friends, but we will still always come to your place for Tuesday's Tamale night, Ignacio!"

As she sat around her sister's table everyone had helped prepare, Betty smiled, thinking just how much she missed this. Her family's easy, loving camaraderie and teasing was not something everyone had in their life. She realized she had taken it for granted before moving to London and she felt the emptiness it left when she was gone. It was something she would never do again.

"Hey, bitches! Oh, sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Suarez!" the door flew open as Marc and Cliff stepped inside, "Are we fashionably late? We're both on a diet …. ooh! What IS that heavenly smell? For us? You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble! Wait, who is that little brown fuzzy, slightly familiar blur over there?"

Betty rolled her eyes, "Brown? Really? Marc, stop being so stupid with your rude, racist crap and get your skinny gay butt over here and give me a hug, will you?"

She stood, holding out her arms to her former frenemy. As Marc rolled his eyes, but rushed to her, Betty waved her free hand towards Cliff, "You, too, Cliffy! How is this idiot treating you? He'd better be nice, or I'll beat him up for you! And he knows I can and will, too!"

Cliff laughed, and came to take part in the three way hug for a few moments.

As they caught up with one another's lives while enjoying their meal, Marc blurted out, "So, Chimichanga, I understand you're finally here to go after your man! Kudos! The fact that that hunka marlin man is still swimming in the open sea is likely because he's been working a lot, and avoiding women with marriage on their mind, keeping himself single, waiting for you to get your chubby little arse over here and reel him in! By the way, what the HELL took you so long? You didn't used to be that stupid! OW!"

Cliff kicked his husband under the table, "MARC! What the hell? That was the most rude…"

"I'm used to it. He is actually in his way, TRYING to be nice, teasing me!"

"I know that. But how...how did you know…"

"Oh I know Marc, believe me! He says the rudest things, thinking he's just teasing and being funny. I chalk it up to working far too long with Wilhelmina partially. But in this case, I'd have to say he's actually right. It did take me WAY too long to come back home to...um…"

"Go after your man?" Hilda teased.

"So you're really here to tell Daniel you miss him and you...love him, Betty? That's so romantic!" Elena teared up as her husband offered her his napkin.

"Well, after all, it's only fair! He DID chase you down when you left to go to London in the first place! The man left his job and wrote that beautiful letter to you for the whole world to see…"

"Justin, I know all that, okay? But I...well, when we actually went out, it was...it felt…" she stopped as she realized everyone was leaning forward, listening intently.

"How did IT feel? You guys got that far?" Marc teased.

"MARC!" Betty and Cliff both yelled.

"All right, alright. I was only joking! Geez, you two together almost sound like Willie!"

"How is...SHE?"

"Fine, fine. You'd barely recognize her now. She died her hair blonde and it's all soft and wavy. Since her and Connor got married and she had her set of twinsies, she's SO much softer! Of course, having ME as her Creative Director has been invaluable to the woman. I seriously don't know what she would have done without me! I'm sort of like Betty to her Daniel, perish the thought!"

Justin rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, then took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it across the table to Cliff, as he pocketed the money, smiling, "Ha! Told you, Justin. What was that, exactly five minutes? Do I know my Marc-y or what?"

Marc realized they were betting on how long it would take him to bring up his role as Creative Director, and hit Cliff on the arm, "HEY! What is that? You're betting on me? I get a piece of that!"

Betty smiled, "Wilhelmina's lucky to have you, Marc. You're right; she would definitely be lost without you."

"You're damn right she would!"

"Oh! Marc, let's tell them our news!"

Marc smiled, grabbing Cliff's hand, and nodded as they both burst out, "WE'RE getting our little boy!"

Everyone congratulated the two, and Cliff explained, "We pick him up at the adoption center next Wednesday! Oh, hey, Hilda, do you have any baby clothes still? Or did you get rid of them? I already poached Willie's closet and got some amazing designer baby stuff they outgrew. We bought a bunch of new stuff, but you know how messy babies are; we thought if you did have some…"

Hilda nodded, "Yeah, I think up in the attic I might still have some of the boys' clothes. We can go through it and see what you want. Those two are a handful right now! I sent them to camp for spring break but they'll be back in three days. Just wait; you think it's loud with all of us now?"

"Hey, we've babysat for you before. I still can't wait to be a father. Or a mother. I think we've decided we'll take turns on that one, right, pookie?"

Cliff blushed slightly, then went with it, "POOKIE? Really? Marc! Cut it out, snookems!"

The conversation diverged across the table, all talking over each other until Justin walked in, carrying the phone, "Apparently, this thing still works? I almost didn't hear it ringing with all of us talking. I thought we went to all cellular. But I guess Mom still has a separate line for her salon. Apparently, someone is on the phone for you, AB. Some guy named Daniel?" he teased, smiling as he handed it to her.

Everyone stopped talking as Betty took the phone, blushing, as she stood, straightening her hair and pulling down on her blouse.

Marc leaned over and yelled, "Tell your lovah I said hello and he'd better be nice to Mandy now that she's preggers with his nephew!"

Betty gave Marc a look of daggers and took the phone, running quickly into the guest room she would be calling home for now, and quietly shutting the door behind her as she sat down on the bed, "Hello?"

"Hello. It's me. You asked me to call you back, so...this is me, calling you back. Was that Marc I heard yelling something?"

She could tell he still was somewhat angry and annoyed with her. She sighed, as she flopped down on the bed, "Yeah, he and Cliff came over for Tuesd..."

"Tuesday Tamale Night? You guys still have that? But you do it at Hilda's now?"

"Well, no, not normally. Papi still does it back in Queens, but...since I'm here and staying with Hilda and Bobby, he and Elena came and we all cooked it together."

"YOU cooked? You and Hilda?"

She laughed, "Well, okay, papi and Elena cooked, we...helped!"

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense, I guess. You have such a great family. You're really lucky."

"I know. So…"

"So...what's up? You're here and...you're...staying...for how long this time?"

"That's sort of...up to you."

"ME? Why?"

She heard the catch in his voice. She replied softly, as she rolled to her side, "You KNOW why, Daniel. Because. I...I messed up. I'm sorry! I was just so...so…"

"Busy? Yeah, I got that. But...it's been a long time, Betty. I don't really know what you're expecting here, coming back like this now all of a sudden. Did you um...actually quit your job? Or are you just here on vacation?"

"Both! I mean...I do have lots of vacation time. I haven't cut my ties yet completely. But honestly, all it would take is one conversation with Lindsey. I have a very strong online readership that I could continue managing just as easily here as overseas. So..."

"So you...came back here...for ME?"

"Yes!" she bit her lip, closing her eyes and waiting breathlessly for his reply.

After what seemed like forever he quietly said, "Betty, I don't know."

"What don't you know? What's the problem-o?" she tried to lighten the mood. But she could tell he was still angry and not ready to talk yet.

"I'll tell you what the problem is! You hurt me! I mean, Jesus, Betty! It's been nine fucking years! And now, you just decide ...whatever, that you want to start something with us? It's too late! I've moved…"

"You're not dating anyone right now. I checked. And you haven't really had all that many serious relationships over the years. Neither have I. I think ...you're mad and hurt because I took too long to come here and now, you just need to cool off."

"You're damn right I'm mad and hurt! I have every right to be! I put myself out there for you, Betty! I followed you not just across the "East River" or whatever crap you said that time, but across the fucking Atlantic Ocean! An OCEAN, for Christ's sake! And I gave up everything to follow you there! I wrote you that letter and didn't give a shit that the whole world knew what a fool I was making of myself. And what did you do? Nothing!

It wasn't the right time, you had your dreams, and I get all that, believe me, but…" he started to run out of steam and went silent. "But NOW? After TEN YEARS? It took you this long?"

She was crying, but she sniffled out, "You really remember me saying that about crossing the East River? That's...so...sweet! Daniel...I'm so…so … sorry! I know it shouldn't have taken me this long!

I should have told you how I felt back when I first saw you in London! Or gone to France when I saw the letter in Mode! Or...or...anything...before all this time! What can I say? You were right; I AM STUPID!"

He listened and waited for her to calm down a bit then quietly said, "Betty, honey? Don't cry, okay? I'm sorry, too! It's just as much my fault, too. I could have actually SAID something when we went out. I kept waiting for you to...do what you always do, and figure out what I'm trying to say when I have trouble expressing myself and just do something impulsive to SHOW you how I feel."

She wiped her eyes, laying on her back, and bit her lower lip, "Thank you for saying that. So...do you still hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Betty. No matter what. That's the problem. Believe me, I've tried. But...you're too...damn cute and lovable to hate!"

A smile spread across her face, but then she heard laughing that definitely wasn't Daniel's and she ran to the door, "MARC! Justin! What the heck are you two doing? Get off the other phone, NOW!"

The two laughed again, and started making kissing sounds, "Ooh, Betty, you're too damn cute and loveable to hate! Let me kiss you!"

"Cliff! Hilda! Can you PLEASE let me have the other phone? I knew I should have gone to a hotel! I HATE never having any privacy! I feel like I'm back in high school!"

Hilda grabbed the phone, shaking her head, "You two knuckleheads, will you please act like adults? Betty's right; she's entitled to her privacy! Sorry, Mami! Don't worry; I'm on it!"

Hilda rolled her eyes at the two silly "boys" and put her finger up to her lips as she waited till Betty had picked up the phone again and quietly clicked the receiver to listen in without giving herself away. She shook her head, and mouthed silently, "Amateurs!"

Betty went back inside the bedroom, rolling her eyes, as she put the phone back up to hear Daniel laughing as well, "That was fun! I guess some things never change, huh?"

"Apparently not!"

She waited patiently as they both took a deep breath, "So…"

"So?"

"Um, maybe we could try that whole...going out to dinner thing again?"

"Maybe."

"Only, this time, I'll pick you up. My treat. You can be the girl. I'll do my best to make up for taking so long to realize...what a catch you always have been. If it was Thanksgiving, I'd walk through the parade for you again if that would help!"

"It might. So...are you going to help me pick out my shirt?"

"Maybe. I know which one would make My eyes pop."

"Which one?"

"None." she blushed, as she rolled on the bed, feeling suddenly like a teenager flirting.

He waited for a moment, then she heard him chuckle slightly, "Oh, is that so? Miss Suarez, are you...trying to seduce me?"

Betty swore she heard something and she ran back out to the living room, grabbing the phone out of her stunned sister's hands before Hilda knew what was happening. Then Betty marched back into the room, slamming the door, and announced loudly, "Oh hell yes! You bet your sweet ass I am!"

Daniel couldn't help himself from laughing, "Okay. What time do you want to 'pick me up'?"

"How about tomorrow night at seven? If you're free."

"I'd love that. Sorry, I'd better go. Oh, Betty?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here. And listen, if you're...looking for something to do, Amanda's about ready to give birth any day now. So...I could really use a temp."

"Maybe I'll submit my resume."

"Do that."


	4. Chapter 4

Be Careful What You Wish For/Ch 4

Betty fell on the bed, letting out a breath as she chewed on her bottom lip, and a smile slowly spread across her face. She was somewhat amazed at her own audacity in coming onto Daniel like that. But then again, as he so angrily pointed out, it HAD been a very long time since they had spoken.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her hair and outfit,

"I am attractive, I am beautiful,

I am confident.

My confidence is powerful...

I will follow my dreams no matter what" (Mr. Robot)

Betty had gone to enough motivational seminars over the past nine years that she knew how to act like she knew what she was doing in a situation even if she actually didn't. She did a quick inventory of her assets. Yes, she absolutely looked far better on the outside than when she first set foot inside his world.

Gone was the clumsy young girl who ran into glass doors, hiding behind her poncho, braces, glasses and frizzy hair. "Ugly Betty" had matured and the older and wiser woman who stood in the mirror was simply "Betty", a lovely, accomplished professional who knew what she wanted and never gave up until she got it.

She told herself she could do this; she could find a way to break down Daniel's walls and get him to lower his defenses so they could actually talk. After all, he HAD agreed to go out with her. And had even asked her to come work for him again, if only temporarily.

It had to be a good sign that he had stopped yelling at her when she cried and had been kind and said those sweet things. No doubt, he would certainly make her pay for waiting so long to come back here, for taking almost a decade to stop putting her job before him.

He was definitely going to play it cool. She would have to be far more aggressive and seductive than she was used to being. Her awful attempts to come onto Matt Hartley or have food sex with Henry years ago flashed quickly through her head, throwing her off her game slightly for a moment.

But then she reminded herself she was also a decade older now; she was the managing editor of her own magazine that had made a name for her and Dunne Publishing in London. She was no little girl anymore. She was a grown woman now. She had grown much more confident, more sure of herself. Fake it till you make it, Betty! She told her reflection. "You can DO THIS!"

She heard a laugh behind her, "Do what? Daniel? Yeah, good luck with that, Chimichanga! I'm sure you can if you think you can, right?"

"Marc, you're drunk! Leave poor Betty alone, will you? Sorry, Betty! He got tipsy on your sister's wine and he's REALLY SORRY for being so nosy before and listening in on your PRIVATE conversation, right, sweetie?"

Marc saluted drunkenly, as Cliff held him from swaying, "YES MA`AM!, SIR...which are you tonight, Pookie?"

"OH my God! MARC! We're leaving now. Sorry about the...snooping! I promise, I didn't take part! Good luck on your date with Daniel...I mean

...um...have a good night, Betty!"

She smiled and thanked Cliff. Geez, did EVERYONE here know about her date? What did they do, put her call on speakerphone? She seriously needed to get her own place right away! She loved her family, but...in small doses. She was too old and independent to go back to having them all be in her business like they used to be all the time when she lived at her father's home in Queens!

Had she really just asked Daniel out on a date the first night she got back home? And told him he could be the _GIRL_? What on earth was she thinking? She got into her night clothes and settled in to try and get some sleep if she could.

The next morning, Hilda and Justin were both humbly penitent for their immature and intrusive behavior. Deep down, Betty knew they only acted that way out of love and concern for her, but they HAD to butt out!

"I'm going to go look for a place tomorrow. I'll probably stay with papi and Elena Monday."

"Betty, look, mami, we're both really sorry, okay?"

"I know you are. It's fine. This is not about last night. Well, okay, it's not JUST about last night! I promised them both I'd come stay with them."

"Are you actually thinking about going back to work for Daniel?"

"Maybe. At least for a while, until he finds someone to take over for Amanda while she's on maternity leave."

Her sister and nephew both raised their eyebrows and smiled.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Because! Don't you think it will be a little weird, going to work there again? I mean you two...have history! The man did chase you down, and now you're chasing him! I'm just saying, it might be...a little awkward, that's all. After all, he WAS your boss back then. But now, you're used to being the boss. So...who's the boss, now? You know, who's on top?"

"Very funny! I don't know! I mean...I guess he is. For now." .

"Okay, AB, I can see you two need girl talk, and I have to get to work. I'll see you later! I'll be at James's or on my cell if you need me for anymore drama! So happy you're back, Aunt Betty! This place was so boring without you here to give us all some much needed drama!" he reached down to hug his aunt before he left.

Hilda smiled as she watched her first born son walk out, "I don't know how I would have raised such a great kid without you there to help me, B. I've missed you so much these past years. I'm SO glad you're back!"

Betty sighed, "Okay. You two are making it really hard to stay mad at you!"

"Good! So, you forgive us for butting into your personal life?"

"I do. But we need to set some boundaries while i'm here. THAT is MY room, period, end of story! Got it?"

"Got it! I made you pancakes for breakfast."

Bobby made a face, shaking his head at Betty sticking his tongue out to indicate her sisters food was not good, "Believe me, you do NOT want those! How about some safe cereal?"

"HEY! You told me you loved my pancakes!"

"That's because luckily, I have a iron cast stomach and I love you and didn't want to hurt your feelings and make you mad at me! But I don't want you killing poor Betty the first day she gets back to New York, sweetie!"

Betty laughed, "It's fine. Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. I'll just get some coffee. I had a little bit of jet-lag and slept in longer than I meant to. I didn't realize how late it was! I need to go get dressed and head over to see Mrs. Meade. She invited me to her house for brunch as soon as she found out I was here. I'll be back afterwards and we can catch up, okay, sis?"

"Sure. I'll see you later then. I'm just so glad that you're back home!" Hilda hugged her sister warmly, trying rather ineffectively to hide her tears.

The feelings of excitement mixed with nostalgia washed over her like a warm blanket as Betty stood outside the door of the Meade mansion. It had certainly been a very long time since she had been at this house. Things in her life had been far different back then. Much of her twenties had felt like she was constantly chasing her dreams, running in a race towards some unknown future.

Ever since she had turned thirty she had learned to slow down a bit, and enjoy the view, not to be in such a hurry all the time or she might miss something important, something special and precious, like her life! She was thrilled to see the older woman who stood before her, still lovely and her eyes bright and twinkling. "BETTY! You're here!" Claire hugged her, "It's so good to see you, dear! It's been too long!"

Claire had made an effort to meet up with Betty whenever she was in France, visiting her daughter and grandson and she had come to support Betty when she won a few awards for her magazine, barely saying a word about her son. But now, Betty knew she needed to get this strong woman on her side to win Daniel over. She just hoped she hadn't taken too long so that Claire no longer approved of her going "after" Daniel. She would have to convince the matriarch that she truly did care for him, too and was out to make up for keeping him waiting all this time.

Mrs. Meade showed her around to see how she had made some renovations since Betty had last seen the lovely home. Never one to beat around the bush, however, Claire stopped and stood in front of Betty, looking into her eyes, "So, do I understand you've come back here finally to tell Daniel you're sorry for taking so long to tell him that you love him?"

Betty was slightly taken aback by the forthright question, although she knew Claire was always one for shock and awe. She nodded, "Uh huh. Yes, that's exactly right, Mrs. Mead...um Claire. That's why I'm here. I know how stupid I've been in taking so long to realize it's always been Daniel. That he's been the best man in my life. I know I should have done this year ago. But…"

Claire smile spread across her face, as she shook her head, and hugged Betty again, "OH, please, Betty! Don't apologize! Sometimes I wish I could pound some sense into his thick head! He kept insisting that you were happy without him and he needed to let you go, blah, blah, blah. But he tried and he couldn't because he's still madly in love with you, too!

He's just too damn stubborn to admit it and he tried to date other women. Some of them were good, some weren't. But he always found something wrong with them. If you ask me, and he didn't of course, their main fault was that none of them was you!"

Betty laughed, grateful for the support. Claire had always been one of her biggest cheerleaders, next to Daniel himself of course. How could she have left this kind of love and appreciation behind, she wondered? Yes, she knew she had needed a new challenge and the break from the fashion-centered world of Mode had been a good one for her, letting her hone in on other topics and write about things that actually mattered to her.

But the trade off in leaving these wonderful people in her life behind had been a difficult one. One that she had no small amount of regrets for now.

Betty had a sudden panic attack, hoping the woman didn't have plans to ambush her. She looked around, "Daniel won't be joining us today will he, Mrs. Meade?"

"NO! Heavens, Betty! I'm leaving that up to you two. Although I did receive a rather excited text from him last night, saying you had asked him out? Already? Very bold, Betty! I'm proud of you for not waiting!"

Betty took a deep breath, nodding, then shrugged, as she sipped her tea, "Well, that IS what I'm here for, to go after the man I left behind. I was so selfish and stubborn, always so focused on my own career and nothing else! In a way, I did the same thing to him that Sofia Reyes did, I chose my career over him! I just hope he can forgive me!

Do you have any suggestions? I know he's really mad at me and that I hurt him terribly even though I never meant to. I did get him laughing a little last night with my family listening in our phone call and he DID agree to go out with me, but…"

"But nothing, dear! That's very encouraging! When he first came back to New York, he swore he would never speak to you again or give you the time of day! Believe me, he's softened over the years. I think, just as you, he's begun to see that you were not so easily replaced in his heart. You've both made the same realization that a love like yours is rare indeed and you need to cherish it!"

"Thank you, Mr...sorry, Claire! I'm just so used to calling you…"

"Mrs. Meade? Well, you need to get past that, dear. In fact, I won't be a Meade for much longer. My Jeffrey proposed last week!" Her eyes twinkled again as she held out her left handing, showing off a lovely engagement ring.

"Jeffrey? Ooh, do tell! Who's Jeffrey? Where did you meet him?"

After catching up with one another for some time, Betty rose to leave, "It's been wonderful seeing you again, Claire. I'll definitely keep in touch more now that I'm here…"

"And back in my Daniel's life!"

"Well, we'll see about that. I guess that's up to him."

Claire smiled, "I have a feeling he's going to find you extremely hard to resist! You've always been a lovely, kind, wonderful girl with huge dreams. But now…now that you've gone out and made those dreams a reality, your confidence is off the charts! And that is something no man can resist! Especially one who is already crazy about you. I'd say good luck, but, I don't think you're going to need luck, really.

Just persistence. Knowing Daniel, he isn't going to make it easy for you, either. He's been hurt. So he's going to punish you at first, and let you know how much you hurt him before he gives in and allows you to...apologize!"

Betty started to get more and more concerned. Claire didn't mean to, but she had given Betty cause to doubt her own plans a bit. If Daniel had really been THAT angry with her for all these years, maybe he wasn't going to be so easy to break down those walls as she had hoped.

The time seemed to fly by until that evening once she got back to Hilda's. Before she knew it, she was standing before that mirror again, trying to give herself another pep talk. She could do this! She had to! She had to show Daniel that she meant business and she knew deep down, they both cared for one another.

They were each other's "soul mate" if there really was such a thing. In any case, she had never met anyone she felt more comfortable with, anyone else she could talk to until all hours of the night, she had felt such a huge void when they lost touch. It had been all she could do to constantly stay busy to avoid feeling so alone without him. But she no longer was trying to deny those feelings. Still, she was no femme fatale.

Something she realized the moment she knocked on his door and he opened it, wearing no shirt. Her jaw dropped. Holy hell! She was in for it now! Was he trying to kill her?

He smirked, but looked a bit thrown off his game when he saw her, "Oh, hey, Betty! Wow, you look...um...great! Sorry, I was just having a terrible time trying to decide which shirt to wear. Maybe you could help me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Be Careful What You Wish For/CH 5

As Betty stood in the doorway with her mouth open, Daniel chuckled to himself slightly. He had to admit, seeing her standing there, looking so beautiful, he came very close to pulling her to him for one of their once-familiar hugs. But he wasn't quite ready to forgive her yet for taking so long to come looking for him.

He had decided if she really was back in New York, "trying to seduce" him, he was sure as hell not going to make it easy for her! Since he had been the one to initially go running after her all those years ago, he at least wanted to keep some small amount of self-respect and dignity.

His sorely bruised male ego could only take so much of being cast aside like a long forgotten toy she had only now finally decided she had time to play with after all these years!

"Hey, Betty. Come on inside. Don't just stand there with your mouth open!" he tried his best not to laugh out loud at the shocked expression on her face when she saw him standing there without his shirt on. He laughed, rolling his eyes, "Are those for me? Flowers? Really? Okay, thank you!" he fluttered his eyelashes and put the bouquet she handed him in water.

He smiled his winning smile, flashing those baby blues that had been his killer combination with women his entire adult life, "So, where are you taking me tonight, since…'I'm the girl'? Were you able to get reservations?"

He knew it was extremely difficult for most people to get reservations anywhere decent on the weekends in Manhattan. Of course, he was Daniel Meade, and just had to do a bit of name dropping to get any table he wanted at a moment's notice.

Then again, he forgot for a second who he was dealing with. Betty gave him another sidelong glance as she marched past him, towards the shirts he had strewn over several chairs in the living room. "Of course! Don't you worry your pretty little head about the reservations, cutie pie! Just let me

do the thinking for you!"

She smacked him on the butt as she passed by to pick up the shirts and shook her head, "Are these the only shirts you have? Don't you have any that 'show the goods' a little better?"

He took the flowers she handed him and put them in water in his kitchen. He was taken by surprise at her smacking him, and genuinely impressed that she had been able to take care of reservations. But this was Betty, and she had never failed to impress him with her efficiency. He still knew how to 'charm' a woman, though. Any woman. Even her!

But when he had accepted her invitation, and decided to play it cool around her, to make her "work for it", he certainly hadn't counted on how much his own heart would be beating so fast the minute she walked through his door. No matter how many games he might TRY to play with Betty, he couldn't deny to himself that he still had feelings for her!

"Uh, sorry? What do you mean...show the...?" he laughed at her acting this way. He knew it was just to stand up to him. She hadn't changed that much! He shrugged, "Oh, you mean ones that are...tighter or something? Yeah, sure. I've got those. In my closet.

Come on upstairs to my bedroom, I'll give you the tour." He wasn't giving up without a fight, though, no matter how amazing she looked and how hot she was, doing her little come on, trying to show how "grown up" she was now! After all, he was still Daniel Meade, he hadn't changed THAT much, either!

He lowered his voice as he spoke softly into her ear, and brushed past her, deliberately touching her bare arm. Which unfortunately for him, kind of backfired, since it was supposed to send tingles up and down HER spine to have him touch her. It looked like mission accomplished, she was clearly affected by his touch, but he hadn't counted on the fact that it did the same thing to HIM when he touched her!

He blew out a breath, thinking this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. She sure had blossomed! She'd gotten even more gorgeous during the past decade. She was everything he had dreamed she would be and more.

She was smart, stylish, confident, and clearly not put off or offended by his rather obvious ploys to try and throw her off her game! In fact, the way she was acting so sweet, yet funny and trying to be seductive was pretty much driving him crazy!

He put his hand over his eyes, wiping his face in frustration, but pointed upstairs as he led the way for her, "It's right up here. I'll show you."

Once they stepped into his bedroom, he panicked, suddenly remembering a very good reason for Betty to NEVER go in there! SHIT! He ran in front of her to block her view, but it was too late, she'd already seen it, "Daniel? What...was that on your wall? How did you get that painting? Matt told me he destroyed all those…"

Daniel was extremely embarrassed, as he tried to shove the painting of her behind the dresser, but he didn't get it down soon enough before she could grab it out of his hands, and hold it up, "Why do you have this?"

He ran his hand through his hair, turning away from her accusatory glare, "Why the hell do you THINK? So I...have something to remind me of you, okay? Look, this is my bedroom, so...don't worry about my artwork. I paid for it. It's mine. I don't ask you about your porn...I mean...your journal! It's private!"

She could see how upset and flustered he was about her seeing the painting of her, so she decided to leave it alone for now at least and stepped into his huge closet, looking at the various designer shirts he had in every style and color of the rainbow. She fingered one that was a sky blue, almost the exact same color as his eyes, "This one!"

She started to hand it to him, but then held onto it, deciding to help him put it on, lingering much longer than she needed to in placing her hands on his chest, helping him with the buttons and then patting her hands over his chest, "This looks great on you!"

He looked down at her hands, still on his chest, and placed his own on top of hers, "What about my tie?"

She reluctantly stepped away from him for only a moment, and came back with two purple ties in different shades, giving him the pick, "This one or this one. They both compliment your eyes. Now hurry up and get dressed! Our reservations are for seven thirty."

Betty took the tie she liked best, put it around his neck, and started tying it for him, then patted it, "So, are you ready? You look...hot! Now come on, let's go!" she smiled, smacking his butt again as she handed him his jacket.

He rolled his eyes, "All right, I get it. I'm the girl. But...you don't have to treat me like a piece of meat! I feel like I should be wearing one of my sister's dresses! And before you agree, NO, it does NOT run in the family! Betty, look…"

When they got back downstairs and he grabbed his keys, she cornered him against the door, "No, you look, Daniel! I know you're still mad at me, okay? I get it! I'm mad at myself, too! You can punish me as long as you want or feel like you need to. But I am...SO sorry! I should never have let you leave London without me! I know that now. Maybe I'm nine years too late, but…"

She was in heels but he still was quite a bit taller than her petite 5'1" frame, so she had to pull him down to her level by his tie. She put her other hand up to his cheek, "Can you ever forgive me for not remembering what a great catch you are, Daniel? I am so sorry...for everything! For keeping you waiting, for not coming back here years ago for you. I...I need you. I miss you...I **want** you…..in my life again."

He was taken aback at her pinning him against his door. He could feel her breasts shoved against him and as she looked into his eyes, his heart melted. How could he stay mad at her? How could he refuse her apology?

He had missed her terribly, too! Every day, she was always in his thoughts, wondering what she was doing, how she was, who she might be with. Now, here she was, telling him she wanted him in her life again. She had come back for him. It was like a dream come true! He was going to punish her for what, to satisfy his manly pride?

His blue eyes misted over slightly, as he slid his hands down onto her arms, "Betty...I...I could never stay mad at you. You're my little ray of sunshine. I WANT to still be mad at you. I swore to myself it was over between us before it began because I was so hurt, so lonely. But...I just...can't …you're..."

"Too cute? Adorable? Daniel! I swear, if you tell me how cute I am...!"

"You'll what...spank me, tough girl? Go ahead! I dare you! You seem to like smacking my butt. I don't mind. Okay, fine, I'll find another adjective. You are more mature now, I see that. You're not a little girl anymore. So...what do you want to hear, how beautiful you are? Betty, I told you years ago you were beautiful. Now...frankly, I'm speechless! You're so gorgeous, it's not fair!"

"Not fair?"

He laughed, "NO! How the hell am I supposed to resist you, to stay pissed at you when...you come here, just when I'm trying to resign myself to never seeing you again? But here you are, after so damn long, and you're so… sorry, but adorable is the best word to describe you...trying to come onto me, like this!"

She looked slightly annoyed, but he merely laughed, taking her arm, "I didn't say I didn't like it! Come on, my big, strong, girl; you're buying, right? So, since you're taking me out to a fancy dinner, do you expect me to put out?"


	6. Chapter 6

As they rode in the car, she kept stealing glances his way but wasn't sure what to say at first to break the silence that hung between them.

Finally, they both spoke at the same time, "Betty/Daniel!" They laughed and he gestured, "Sorry! Go ahead."

She shook her head, blushing, "No, you go, Daniel."

He took a deep breath, as he leaned back against the seat and rested his arm above her carefully, looking a bit uncomfortable, "Look, I know maybe I'm being a baby here, trying to hold back, to protect my feelings, and put some kind of wall around my heart, but…"

She shook her head, and put her hand on his knee, "No you're not. I understand, Daniel. Really, I do. You have every right to be furious at me! I was wrong to wait so long! I don't blame you for being scared of...well, me. I certainly never meant to hurt you but I know I did. I told your mom, I feel like I did the same thing to you that...bitch, Sofia Reyes did. I chose my career over you, over us!"

He put his hand on top of hers, looking into into her eyes intently, as he lifted her hand and held it in his, "Don't be ridiculous! You're nothing like her, Betty! At least you didn't humiliate me on national television and throw my ring back in my face! You just...didn't have time for me. All you're really 'guilty' of is...working too hard, being too busy for me...for us to...get together when I followed you there."

"Yes, but...for almost a decade? It shouldn't have taken me anywhere near this long! I know that now! I'm sor..."

He shrugged, "Sorry, yeah, I know you are, Betty. You don't have to keep apologizing. I guess...that's what I get for falling for someone who's ten years younger than me, huh? You needed that time to prove yourself and since I'm so much older than you...I just had to be patient till you were ready."

Once they got to the restaurant and were seated, Betty asked, "So, tell me how you've been doing all this time. Have you been well? I asked your mom and Amanda and Justin about you all the time."

"Yeah, they told me you did. I didn't really believe them for a while or told them all I didn't care what YOU were doing. I was pretty pissed when I first got back here. I...tried to date...well, go back to...stupid girls….like…"

"Trista? Don't tell me!"

"Wow, you really were jealous of her, weren't you? Well, not HER, specifically, but other girls like her. I felt my IQ dropping in their presence, though. You were right, of course. I hate that, damnit! You really spoiled me for other women who don't share your intelligence!

After spending so much time with a smart girl like you, it was a pain in the ass to try and date those silly girls I used to sleep with casually! They couldn't begin to carry on a halfway intelligent conversation like you, not a single one of them! And I kept...seeing your judgy face, dressed in your butterfly costume! Telling me I was getting dumber by the minute!"

They both laughed, "Sorry about that! See, I told you, Daniel! You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, including yourself! I had the same problem dating other men. I think you made me expect every man to be as sweet and kind as you are! You have this way of making me laugh, even when I'm stressed out. No other man has ever done that!

You always listened to me and respected my ideas, you gave me the freedom to make mistakes and when I did; you told me it was okay, that's to be expected. You never made me feel like I had to be...perfect. You cared about me...even when I was ugly!"

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he looked into her eyes deeply, then reached up, running his thumb over her bottom lip, "Betty, honey, you were NEVER ugly! You've got to know...I certainly never thought you were!"

She drew in a breath, looking down, "Then why...in those four years, when we spent so much time together, how come you never...well, tried anything? You waited to go after me until I got off my braces and started dressing better."

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I think...until I looked up and saw that you were really gone, I didn't know how I felt. I never realized that I...was falling for you until you had already left me. I did...notice you at Hilda's wedding. Her speech kind of got to me, made me think she could have just as easily been talking about you and me. What she said about knowing when you … um...love someone. But I still didn't let myself go there. You were so young!"

"News flash, Daniel. The math is still the same. You know that. I will always be ten years younger than you."

"Yes, dear, I am aware. I'm not THAT dumb! I realize that. It's not our age difference that bothers me now. I guess that was part of it, at least initially. But mainly, It's just that back then, especially when you first started at Mode, you were SO young and so naive! I didn't dare think about you romantically until you got much more experienced.

Then, after you got your own heart broken by...those idiots, and you grew wiser to the ways of love, and we got so close...well, at first, I still always tried to look out for you, to protect you from the jerks who hurt the old Daniel. I didn't trust myself back then not to hurt you."

She smiled, "Yes, you were always extremely overprotective! But...it was kind of sweet! Especially when you clocked Matt that time!"

They both chuckled, "Good times, huh? How is he? Did he cure malaria in Africa or whatever he was trying to do? Or...as usual, did he get bored and quit to start another new career after the first few months?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I heard from him a few times while he was there. He tried to set something up for us to get back together, but I met him a few times in London when he finished his work in Africa and...it was clear, things weren't the same with us. We could both tell something was off. We still text or Message each other once in awhile when something big happens."

He took a breath, "I see. So...no sparks, huh?"

She shook her head, "No. Definitely not. Whatever 'sparks' I used to think Matt and I had ...had fizzled out by then."

"Good to know. Anybody else?"

"Wait, I thought I was the one asking the questions here?"

"He shrugged, "Fine, as you evidently found out yourself, there hasn't been anyone since I came back here that I really ...clicked with. I did try to...I don't know, replace you, I guess. But it never worked. Let's face it, Betty Suarez, you're a very unique woman. There is not now and I'm certain will never be anyone on the planet that's like you. You are one of a kind, lady! And I mean that in the best possible way!"

She bit her lip and whispered quietly, "Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say! I'm just glad you're not still mad at me!"

He smirked, "It doesn't mean you're getting into my pants yet, though, Missy! I'm not that easy! You're going to have to wine and dine me a hell of a lot after keeping me waiting for so long!"

She smiled, and held her hand up, "Waiter! Can we get a bottle of wine, please? What kind do you want, Daniel?" She leaned forward across the table, pointing to the menu he had in front of him, "Oh and by the way, I'm told the escargot here is excellent."

"Really? Have you tried them?"

"Oh, no, I don't eat snails! But I hear they're good here for people who do like them and I know you do. So...consider yourself thoroughly 'wined and dined'." she winked at him, causing them both to laugh.

"Is that your way of expediting my…."

She nudged his elbow goodnaturedly, "Ooh, listen to you, 'expediting'! Such big words! See, you haven't totally forgotten how to use your Hahvahd vocabulary! Those dumb girls didn't rub off on you or rub against you TOO much. thankfully! You've still got a few brain cells left!"

He laughed at her teasing, "Shut up, smarty pants!"

He couldn't believe how easy it was to be with this woman again. How natural it felt to be sitting next to her. Now he was beating himself up for being so stubborn, so pig-headed that he hadn't just stayed in London or gone back there long before now! He felt every bit as stupid as she did by waiting so long when they obviously could have been together all this time.

She reached across the table and placed her hand gently on his cheek, and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I have no idea. Hmm….let's see, you're still trying to get into my pants? You think a bottle of wine, some snails, and wham, bam, thank you ma'am, you'll get me on my back? Well, I've got news for you, Miss Suarez, I'm not that easy anymore! You're going to have to do a lot better than some flowers, a little booty smack here and there and a good dinner to win me over. But...you're doing pretty good so far, I guess."

She laughed, "No, silly! I just...wish I could borrow Doc Brown's Delorean and we could redo the past nine years. I can't honestly say I regret leaving New York in the first place as far as my work is concerned. I know it's what I had to do, to get out of the fashion world and try something new that I had been searching for my whole life.

But as far as a man I've been searching for and didn't realize I found here all along... I just wish...I could redo everything after you showed up. I should have opened my eyes sooner!"

"I know what you mean, Betty, but unfortunately, we can't go back and undo anything we messed up. Believe me, I wish I could do that in so many times I messed things up over the years! All we can do is move forward in the right direction. I can see how sorry you are for...well, forgetting about me and moving on in your career. I don't blame you anymore. You just tried to keep going forward. I tried to live without you, too, only…"

"We couldn't." they both finished. She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek, leaning forward, and moving closer to him until he held his breath, looking into those brown eyes. It felt so strange, seeing her again, being _with her_ again.

He could feel the heat rising between them as she stopped, her lips so close. It was insane that after all this time, all these many years, they had never even kissed! How was that possible?

Betty was the one who started this; she was the aggressor, moving in so close to him, but once he saw those beautiful, full lips of hers next to him, Daniel couldn't keep resisting them, he couldn't keep resisting HER. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her, blending their lips together, then sliding his tongue inside her mouth.

As she deepened the kiss, he felt as if there were fireworks going off inside his brain. This was everything he had been wishing for! After all this time. She came back! For him.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"OH! Sorry! Excuse me!" The young waiter hurried off, embarrassed that he had interrupted what seemed to be quite a passionate kiss between the couple.

Daniel smiled, raising his eyebrows as he touched her cheek, "Okay, THAT kiss was...definitely worth waiting for!"

Betty pulled away slightly, her hands still on Daniel's chest as she looked into his eyes, blushing slightly. She nodded, "Uh huh! I'd say so! Wow!"

He grinned, seeming rather pleased with himself, took her hand, and kissed it, "I'm fine with skipping dessert. Or we could...get it to go!"

She seemed rather amused at his sudden haste to leave, "Oh, is that so? Daniel, are you saying...you're ready to sleep together right now? What happened to making me "work for it?" and making it hard for me to 'get into your pants'? One little kiss and you cave? Well, that was sure easy!"

He smirked, "First of all, you just agreed, that was one hell of a kiss! And sorry, but let me get this straight, you WANT me to keep making you wait? But you were coming onto me, remember?"

"Well, I think we should at least wait until we make it through ONE official date, for goodness sakes! This is you...taking things slow? Geez! If you WERE a girl, you'd be a pretty slutty one!"

He ignored her and rose, holding out his hand, "Would you...care to dance?"

"Okay." She rose, and he led her up to the dance floor, where several couples were already dancing.

As they danced, he felt his heart beating a mile a minute. He knew there was no way he could keep on pretending she wasn't "getting to him". The moment he locked eyes with her, he had "forgiven" her for keeping him waiting so long.

He looked down at her, and he couldn't keep himself from kissing her again. And again. And again. She responded to his kisses warmly and enthusiastically at first. But after a few minutes, she pushed away, blushing,

"Daniel! You're making this...way too easy! You've got to at least pretend to make me work for it! Let me use a couple of sleazy pick up lines and you can roll your eyes at how lame they are. You know, like your friend, Becks!"

He led her back to their table, pulling out her chair, "Huh! Some friend! I haven't heard from the guy in years! He never even responded after I tried to call him back last summer when I got some crazy drunk dial from him one night. He didn't make any sense at all! He was obviously in a bar and had a drunk woman with him who kept talking really loudly and singing karaoke, really badly and…"

Daniel stopped and looked at her closely, noticing she was fidgeting as he spoke "...wait just a minute, come to think of it...that woman DID sound awfully familiar! No offense, Betty, but you're no Adele! I should have known your voice anywhere, drunk or not! You went on a date with BECKS? That was you, wasn't it? Are you nuts? Did he hit on you?"

She rolled her eyes, shrugging, "Of course he did! I thought he told you about it."

"Told me? That would mean we were on speaking terms. I thought he was avoiding my calls for a reason! Now I know. He knew damn well I'd be pissed that he tried to hit on you! That asshole! Will you tell me what happened exactly?"

"He was in London, working for one of our other magazines and he saw me, recognized my name on the door to my office, then came in and started flirting."

"So you just...went out with him? Becks? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking, Betty? You have MET him, right? You KNEW he would hit on you! It's like a disease with him. He can't help himself."

"Says the man who was his wing man all through college and several years before and after!"

"Sorry, HIS wing man? Is that what he told you? Bullshit! He was MY wingman! He's Goose, I'M Maverick!"

"Good god! You men and your egos! How do you get your huge heads through the door sometimes? Fine, whatever, you're 'Maverick'! Who cares?"

"So, what happened on this drunken date with Becks? Did he try to sleep with you? You weren't THAT drunk, where you? Never mind! I really don't want to know! It's none of my business! Tell me you didn't have sex with him!"

She rolled her eyes, "I was pretty drunk!"

The look on his face was priceless. But she couldn't do it to him. She leaned forward and shoved him, grinning and whispered, "But not THAT drunk! Of course I didn't sleep with him, silly! Becks CAN actually be a nice guy, and we had fun that night, but...he's definitely not my type! I go for someone more...intellectual."

"Intellectual? What, like that egghead you dated in the legal department? Dirt? Or Dirk, whatever his name was?"

"Derrick? How do YOU know about Derrick? Did you have someone spy on me?"

"No! Don't be silly! Of course not! I just...well, Justin talks to Marc and Marc …"

"Tells Amanda everything."

"Right!"

"Why the third degree over my pathetic love life? Excuse me!" She got up to go to the bathroom, but didn't count on the waiter coming back with their desserts and managed to knock the trays out of his hands and send the food and dishes flying across the room.

She winced, "Sorry! I...I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Of course, miss. It's fine. Accidents happen. Not to worry. I've got it."

Daniel laughed, shaking his head, "Some things never change, I see. Still as graceful as ever, huh, sweetie? Look, I'm sorry to get you so...worked up! I was just...jealous, okay? I still can't quite picture you and Becks...out on a date! I am...glad to know you didn't sleep with him, I admit."

"I thought you were so mad at me that you didn't care WHO I dated?

"You know I didn't really mean that! Of COURSE I care! Betty, I fired that sandwich guy for putting too many sundried tomatoes on your sandwich for God's sake! And I threatened Henry, then tried to keep him from getting hired, and of course, I punched out Hartley because he insulted you by implying you slept with me! I've always cared who you date.

I've always been involved in your personal life way too much, I know. I suppose my mom was right. I think I've always ...been a little bit in love with you. Even when I shouldn't have been. When I was only supposed to be your boss. But yes, you're damn right I cared. After all, you're Daniel's Girl, remember?"

He started moving closer to her. He had to kiss her again. Those lips of hers were just begging to be kissed, over and over. As he reached out his hands to put them around the back of her head, his phone started buzzing in his pocket and they both jumped apart.

"SHIT! Sorry! Hang on, it's my mom." He answered it and whispered quietly, "Um...mother, I'm in the middle of a date with Betty right now. Can it wait?"

"Betty? Oh, no, of course not, dear! Bring her, too! She'll want to be here for the baby, I'm sure. But we're having a difficult time reaching Tyler. Can you check on him? Last I heard from him, he was at Mode, but I want him to hurry up and get to the hospital or he's going to miss the birth of his son!"

Daniel got up, throwing down several bills and gestured for Betty that they needed to leave, as he kept the phone to his ear, "Okay, Mom. We'll go by there on the way to the hospital. He might be down in The Closet. The reception there sucks! We'll stop and get him and bring him with us to the hospital. Tell Amanda...um...keep pushing, I guess? We'll see you soon! Bye!"

Betty smiled, excitedly, "Amanda's having her baby right now? That's so great! I'm so happy for her and Tyler!"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, well, this is...their third try. Unfortunately, she's had two miscarriages already, poor thing. She's convinced she's not going to be able to have kids. It seems Marc took her to some crackpot psychic who told her she was barren!"

"Oh my God! Is that the one who she thought was predicting her father was Gene Simmons?"

"From Kiss? The one with the long tongue, right?"

"Yeah! How is Spencer doing?"

"He's great. He's on some Canadian soap opera where he met the 'love of his life'. Spence and his husband had Tyler and Mandy there to visit a few times after the wedding."

"Yeah, I felt really bad that I wasn't able to make it. But I…"

"You were busy. They got the flowers you sent."

Betty stopped and took him by the arms, "Does she hate me, too? I feel like I let everyone here down, being so selfish to take the job at Dunne!"

He shook his head, "Betty, it's fine. We all went on with our lives. Don't get me wrong, everyone missed you. We still do; especially me. But...we got it. You had to take the job. It was the next step for you. Nobody blamed you and we certainly didn't…"

"YOU did! You said you hated me."

He sighed, as he held out his hand to hail a taxi, "I was exaggerating! You know what a…"

"A drama queen you can be? Yes, I remember!" She laughed, "Don't be so sensitive, Danielle!" She stepped off the curb and slightly into the street, holding her hand up for the next cab to stop, which he did immediately, "Come on, let's go get Tyler!"

He looked at her with respect at the quick way she got the taxi to stop but shrugged as they both slid in the back, "Yeah, well...you've got boobs! That's not fair! Of course he stopped for you!"

She rolled her eyes, and took his phone, "Your mother said Tyler isn't answering his phone? Did you text him? Lots of times people don't realize they put their switch to silence their phones. But the notification for a text is easier to hear."

"Good thinking. I'll text him."

"Why is Amanda your assistant again? I thought she was a stylist?"

"She was. She still is...but she's just temping for me. I...had a little problem with my last assistant."

Betty rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you slept with her!"

"No, smart ass! I didn't. It was...a guy, actually. And I'm not really into other men."

She laughed, "Oh, sorry! What happened to this 'man assistant', then?"

"Gary was my assistant for eight years. He was great! He was almost as good as Marc."

"Was he...as good as me?"

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, smiling at her slight jealousy at being "replaced", "Don't be silly! You know nobody will ever be as good as you were! But, he was really good. Until...he met someone in the Air Force. A lieutenant, I believe. And she got transferred to Florida. They got married and moved there together."

"That's so great! I mean...for Gary. Not for you, though, I guess, huh?"

"No, not so much. Anyway, well, evidently I'm a tough boss to work for, I've been told I've become the 'grumpy old man' that succeeded my father! Amanda told me she'd come work for me while she was pregnant, because she knows me and bosses me around and won't take crap from me. She said she wasn't doing anything with her business right now anyway until after she has the baby so she agreed to help me out until I find someone else."

"She's right. You are kind of...well, I've told you that you're not a great communicator."

"Yes, I remember. What can I say? I had the best assistant for years but you quit!" He showed her a text from Tyler, that read, "What's up, bro?" and smiled, "Should I tell him Amanda's having his kid right now?"

She nodded, "Yes, tell him we'll meet him at the hospital. I really hope the third time will be the charm for them! Poor Amanda! I know Hilda was really upset when she lost her baby. But to lose two! That's awful!"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, it was really tough on both of them. I think..it's one of the things that brought Tyler and I closer. He went through a really tough time, especially when she had her second miscarriage and…"

"You helped him through it; so he wasn't tempted to start drinking? You're a really good person, Daniel. Tyler's lucky he has you as a brother. I'm still on Team Daniel, you know."

"Is that so?" he smiled fondly.

She nodded, putting up her hand to high five him, "Always!"

Daniel smiled at her, and reached over to take her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and kissed it, "Thanks, Betty. I'm really glad you're here for this. I know it'll mean a lot to Amanda, too. She's missed you. So has Marc! I gave them both a lot of shit for how badly they treated you at Mode. I told them you might have stayed if you felt more welcome here. But ... they yelled at me and said...well, never mind. It doesn't matter now."

"What did they say, Daniel?" She asked softly.

He kept his eyes down, "They told me...that you knew they were only messing with you. That you knew how much they really loved you. And that was more than you could say about me."

When she didn't respond for a moment, he looked up at her, and lifted her chin, "Was that really true? Did you really...not know? Wasn't it...obvious?"

She shook her head, "Well, no, not really. Like you said before, Daniel, you're into...grand gestures, which is great, it's sweet and romantic, but…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, tears stinging them, then placed his hand on her face, "But you need more clarity? Then, let me tell you now, I could never forget you, Betty. Because...yes, after all these years, I'm still in love with you. Is that clear enough for you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Careful What You Wish For/Ch 8**

"That's...the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Betty leaned towards him, and kissed him intensely, throwing her arms around his neck.

He slid his arms around her back, pulling her close to him to return her kisses. After several minutes, he whispered, "Maybe we could...find a supply closet at the hospital? Or...a spare room nobody's using? Hey, at least there's lots of beds there!"

Betty giggled, putting her hand on his lips and holding him away gently, holding him at arms' length,"You HATE hospitals, Mr. Sickington! Besides … it's not…"

He looked extremely disappointed, "Very romantic? Yeah, you're right! We have...waited this long, I suppose we really should do it right, huh? No pun intended. Knowing you you'll want rose petals on the bed and violin music playing, all that sappy stuff, right?"

She rolled her eyes, shoving his chest playfully, "YOU'RE the one who wants all that stuff!"

"Are you calling me the girl again? Just because I want a little romance for our first time together?"

"Stop talking and kiss me!" she teased.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Just as their kisses became extremely heated, Daniel's phone buzzed, startling them both again, "Tyler! Hey! Did you get my text? Mom said she tried to reach you to let you know she had to take Amanda to the hospital. Betty and I are on our way. We'll meet you...what?

Oh, that sucks! Okay, sure, no problem! We'll swing by and pick you up right now. Just hang tight. We'll get you to her on time, bro! I promise! Maybe Mom had to put her phone down or something. But keep trying. We'll look for you in front of your car."

"Don't tell me his car broke down?"

"Yeah, he had to walk to go get gas but when he got back, it still wouldn't start. He said he called for a tow quite a while ago, but the truck isn't there yet. He just now saw all the missed calls from my mom and he got her voicemail when he tried calling her back, then he saw my text."

Daniel told the driver to change his destination from the hospital to Meade Publications so they could get Tyler first.

Betty smiled, grasping his hand, "This is so exciting! You're going to be an uncle again! Do they know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"It's a girl. Of course Amanda said she knew it was a girl all along and she and Marc are both bragging that she's going to be the most stylish baby in New York. I can tell Amanda's still a little scared that she'll lose this one, too, though."

"Well, of course she would be! I think it's great that you two can be such good friends now and...she really did become your sister after all!"

He shook his head, laughing, "Yeah. Well, not exactly the way we originally thought, but…whatever. I know she was glad when Tyler and I made up after Wilhelmina's shooting. She always calls me on my shit, just like you and my mom and Alexis.

She told me I was a big pussy for not 'sticking it out' when I followed you to London and putting myself out there to...tell you exactly how I felt about you. She called me a chicken shit. Many, many times. And every time I tried to date someone, she would shake her head and roll her eyes, and tell me...she's not as good as Betty! You need to dump that bitch and go back to London!"

Betty smiled, "Aww...that's so sweet of her! Amanda really said all that about me? I never knew she was so loyal to me!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, who knew, huh? She said you were the best frenemy/roommate she ever had other than Tyler, of course because even

though you're a good kisser and have great boobs, he's better at… everything else. Come to think of it; is there something you want to tell me, Betty? Did you two ever…?" he teased.

She hit his shoulder, "NO! Definitely NOT! She kissed me once when she was drunk. Okay, twice when she was drunk. Maybe three times. But nothing else! And as far as my...boobs are concerned, well, you know Amanda, yes she...touched them, she squeezes everybody inappropriately. That's just how she is!

Besides, Daniel, I hardly think YOU of all people can be jealous of ME and Amanda! Anyway, it doesn't matter now. She's about to give birth to your brother's baby for goodness sakes!"

"All right, alright. I'm just messing with you! You're so cute when you get all blushy and embarrassed like that! Oh, driver, pull over, please. There's my brother over there. I see him!"

Betty watched with great satisfaction as Daniel hopped out and hugged Tyler warmly, congratulating him on the upcoming birth of his first child. It was so much better than the strained relationship she remembered them having at first, with Daniel angry with his mother for not revealing Tyler's existence years ago and Daniel at first mistrusting Tyler's motives for accompanying Claire to New York.

She smiled and hugged Tyler, "See, I told you Daniel would come around...eventually! How long did this whole thing take?"

Tyler looked at Betty, then back at Daniel, "What, you mean, Danny and me being tight? Oh….this just happened last month, right, Danny boy?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and hit Tyler in the arm, "Shut up, asshole! Last month! Right! And I told you before, STOP imitating your stupid sister, okay? It's DANIEL! You want me to start calling you Tye Tye like your wife? Speaking of which, let's take this show on the road! You can let the tow truck leave your car at the shop and worry about it once you're a daddy!"

"Yeah, I already talked to them and told them I was either going with you guys or they needed to be my ride to the hospital. I finally got a hold of Mom. She said Mandy's panting and screaming, and just about tore poor Marc's hair out, so I'd better hurry up! She also said my wife has cussed out all the hospital staff and demanded drugs. I hate that she's in so much pain!"

"Well, let's get you to her, so she can scream at you and tear your hair, give poor Marc a break, shall we?"

As they sped off towards the hospital, Daniel handed the driver several hundreds, telling him to go as fast as he could, and he'd pay any fines.

The driver drove like a maniac, sliding them around the back seat, but got them there alive and in record time. Once they found the maternity ward, Tyler ran to get into scrubs and join Amanda in the delivery room.

A relieved and totally frazzled Marc came out, his eyes wide with terror, "Oh my Lord! She's gone totally ballistic! She's like a human cannon ball, ready to burst! And her screams have gotten so loud, I think I'm going deaf! Is Cliff here yet? I sent him to pick up Spencer and David at the airport over an hour ago. They managed to catch a flight on your jet, Daniel!"

"You have a jet?" Betty looked at Daniel, puzzled.

He looked slightly annoyed at Marc for "spilling the beans", "Well, sort of. It's like...a hobby/investment you might say. I took flying lessons and although I do share it with another pilot who uses the plane for sightseeing tours, since I technically own it, I get to use it whenever I need to.

Jason agreed to get Spencer and his husband so they could be here for the birth of their grandchild. Mom called him as soon as Amanda went into labor and he went to Toronto to get them."

"YOU are a pilot? YOU? Really? Wow! That's...amazing! Congratulations! Plus, you have your MBA now, right? I should have been at your graduation!" she looked extremely disappointed in herself.

"Betty, it's okay! It wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like I put on a graduation cap and walked down the aisle or something. They just mailed my degree to me. You didn't miss anything, believe me."

"Aw...so sweet! You two are finally really lovahs now, huh? No more fighting or sexual tens….oh, wait, there IS still LOTS of tension! So, is this your first date? And Betty, you didn't just attack him when he opened the door? I thought you had decided to go all Amazon Warrior Woman on the man and take what you needed from him the minute he opened the door?"

Betty turned bright red, "MARC! I never said that! Where did you even…"

Marc shrugged, smiling at Betty and obviously delighting in Daniel's look of shock at that little revelation, "Is that...really what you said you were going to do? Then what stopped you? Especially when I answered the door with no shirt on, like you said you wanted me to?"

Marc's eyes widened, "Ooh! No shirt, huh? Bold move, Daniel! And yet, you STILL hesitated to pounce on him? Are you still not sure what you want, Betty? I thought Daniel here was your prize, your soulmate, your…"

Betty put her hand over Marc's mouth and handed him her compact mirror, "Alright, Mister Weiner! That's quite enough out of you! Here, go fix your face! You look like…"

"YOU-PHB?" he offered, gasping when he saw his disheveled appearance in her mirror, and handed it back to her as he rose to go straighten himself up.

"I'm afraid to ask? PHB?"

"Pre-Hot Betty, NATCH!" he rolled his eyes, as he headed to the men's room, "Try not to tear one another's clothes off out here in the waiting room! And don't even think about using the beds! The poor people here are already sick enough! If you must molest one another, at least have the decency to use a supply closet or something equally tacky!"

An hour later, after Cliff had shown up with Spencer and David, Claire came out for some coffee and to freshen up. "Mom? How's it going in there? Is she okay? Amanda and the baby still doing alright?"

Claire put her hand on her son's, "Yes, dear. She's doing fine. Amanda's a real trooper. And the baby is almost here, I think. These things don't happen overnight, you know! You weighed almost ten pounds, and I have…"

"Very small hips, yes, Mom. I know. You've told me this before. A LOT! I'm sorry! I couldn't help being a big baby! I mean… you know what I mean. When I was born! So...the doctor's are hopeful everything's going to be okay, this time, huh? That's great! I know poor Tyler has been really nervous that something might go wrong again!"

"Betty! So glad you could make it, dear. It's good to see you again. I told Amanda you were here and she said she is excited to see you and so glad you finally came to your senses and left Germany to come back home. Marc and I didn't have the heart to correct her."

While Claire went to the cafe around the corner to get some "decent coffee" and dinner, Daniel paced nervously back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck and Betty smiled.

He noticed her watching him and raised his eyebrow, "What? Are you making fun of me for being a worry wart? What can I say? First of all, I hated seeing what it did to both Amanda and Tyler both times they lost their babies! It was heartbreaking!

The first one, she was only a few months along, so it wasn't quite so bad, but the second one...she was almost five months pregnant! She was starting to show a little and well...it just tore me up seeing how they were so devastated! Tyler came this close to going off the wagon!

It took everyone intervening including not just me, Mom and Alexis, but Wilhelmina of all people to talk him off the ledge so to speak! And Amanda was so sad! She really started to believe that damn dimestore psychic and her BS! I don't know how people do it!"

"What? Have babies? Or...you just mean the miscarriages?"

"Both! Either! I mean, don't get me wrong, DJ is great and part of me really missed him when I found out I was his uncle and not his father. But another part of me was...well, relieved! I really don't think I was ready for fatherhood yet! I've watched Tyler try and connect with his asshole of a father and I remember how hard it was for me and my dad to even talk! Alexis is having a tough time with DJ now that he's getting older. Parenthood is tough!"

"Well, of course it is! It's a lot of work and sacrifice and nights when you don't know if you should take your child to the hospital or if you're being ridiculous because he only skinned his knee or had a fever and you've taken him to the ER over a runny nose. But then you're second guessing letting him go out or…"

He came and stood in front of her, taking her hand in his, "Did you have to go through all that when you and your dad were helping Hilda with Justin? Did it freak you out so much it scared you from having kids a little?"

She nodded, "Um hmm...exactly! Well, not from having them but from having them before I was ready. But the last ten years have just flown by! I've been so focused on my career. And now...all of a sudden, I'm going to be thirty-five next month, Daniel! That's OLD when it comes to conceiving a child!

I mean, you, you're lucky! You men don't have to worry about your sperm shriveling up or anything! You can still be a father ten years from now if you want! But do you know for me, once I'm thirty five, my chances of getting pregnant go down from forty to thirty percent? That's crazy! And I always wanted children! I love kids!"

He smirked, cornering her against the wall, as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's good to know. So, you're saying we only have one month to get you pregnant, huh? Are you asking me to be your sperm donor, Betty? Because that sounds great, but...I expect visitation rights. I mean, you know, we could actually live together or something, just to make it easier for our children. I believe in co-parenting, don't you?"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Tyler stuck his head out, a huge grin on his face, "SHE'S HERE! Amanda Junior is here! Guys, everybody come in and meet our sweet little baby girl!"

Betty looked dubiously at Claire, "Amanda JUNIOR? Really?"

Claire shook her head, putting her index finger to her lips, "Yes, well, Amanda said it's not fair that only men get to keep naming their children after themselves. If George Foreman can do it, so can she! You've got to admire her feminist spirit, I suppose! In any case, Tyler compromised and got her to consider letting her use her middle name, which is to be Diana.

And yes, I realize that makes it Amanda Diana. But...so be it! She's my grandchild, and I frankly don't care what her name is! At least it's not some silly fruit or vegetable name! I could just as easily have a grandchild named artichoke!"

"Jesus, was that under consideration?" Daniel barely stifled a chuckle, but stopped as he saw his mother's face, "Don't joke! It was 'on the list' if they had a boy!"

As the two followed Tyler and Claire back inside the already crowded room,

Amanda yelled out, "BETTY and DANIEL! You two finally got together! Somebody call Marc! Where is that little princess? He HAS to meet my little princess while she's still fresh out of the oven!"

Cliff held up his phone, "I already texted him twice, Sugar! He had a style emergency! He said you accidentally abused him while you were in pain and it's taking him a minute to freshen up! I'll go get him...oh, there you are, Marc!"

Marc came rushing in, then stopped at the door, and smiled, as he took the baby from Claire, and held her up like she was the Lion King, "Madames et Monsieurs, we are proud to present, Miss Amanda Diana Tannen -Sommers-Cannon-Meade-Venton Hart...sorry, Junior! Making her debut in her Baby Donna Karan onesy! ONESY? WHY is my Goddaughter wearing a onesy? WE don't do onesies! Do we, Mandy, Senior?"

"NO, of course not. But Betty's over there. Why are you calling me Latina names, Marc?"

"No, Senior, like you're the first Amanda, baby is the second! She's Junior, that makes you Senior!"

"OH hell no! That is NOT happening! I'm not an old fogy! I'm still young and...as gods and gays are my witness, I WILL be beautiful again! Even after squeezing a cute, but very painful baby out of my who who! Wait, BETTY, ooh, maybe we should call her Betty, no...I know, Elizabeth, after Betty! It's close enough and it's royal!

SHE'S obviously my good luck charm! She came back after all these years and vwala, my baby is born healthy! The curse of the crazy psycho psychic is broken!

Is that okay with you, Tye Tye? We'll name the baby TWO royal names-Elizabeth after Betty and also sort of that old lady in France that has been Queen forever and needs to give it up to the young, hot royals AND Princess Diana because, well, let's face it, my baby IS a princess of fashion!"

Tyler gently took his baby daughter from Marc and held her up carefully, and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I like that better, honey. Okay, may I present Elizabeth Diana Tannen Sommers Cannon Meade Venton."

As everyone greeted the new parents and baby happily, Betty grabbed Daniel fimly by the wrist, and gave him "the look" he had deemed her judgy butterfly stare, and whispered sternly, "WE are going to talk later, Mister!"

"About?" he played innocent.

"About...BABIES, of course! About what you just said earlier! You can't...be serious about all that!"

"You bet your sweet ass I am, honey!" he smacked her butt, winking.


	9. Chapter 9

While the grandparents awed and oohed over baby Elizabeth, Daniel pulled Betty into a corner, and whispered, "All I'm saying is...IF you've definitely decided that you really WANT to have a baby, I'm your man, Betty. And before you dismiss me as being too impulsive, hear me out, okay?" he held her close and she nodded, "Okay. I'm...listening."

He took a deep breath, "First off, it's usually a good thing if the father is in love with the baby's mother, right? So, you can check that off your list. Because, like I already told you, I'm crazy about you. I have been for way too long!

Secondly, I may have just had my forty-fifth birthday, but when I went to the doctor, he said I'm very healthy. I was a little worried about my dad's heart problems, but those were after he turned sixty, and the cut off is like, fifty-five before it's considered hereditary so it's not like I'll necessarily ever develop any heart issues myself as long as I keep myself healthy and therefore, it's also nothing I would pass onto my children.

As far as...uh, fertility is concerned, I've always been really careful with using protection because I do actually have an extremely high sperm count. Not to brag or anything, but that's just what my urologist told me. You know I wear boxers. You also know that I'm financially in pretty good shape. Still nowhere near the Hartley's, but a lot better now than when you worked for me, obviously, since I took over for my dad. Uh, let's see, like I said, my heart is healthy, my lungs, my liver, and I don't drink that much anymore, I exercise more often now…"

She smiled, finding his "selling" of himself to her as a potential baby daddy extremely adorable. She put her hand on his chest, nodding, "Mhmm...I could tell! Marc may have exaggerated with that silly Amazon Woman thing, but...you did look VERY sexy when you opened the door like that! You almost gave ME a heart attack!"

He smirked, seeing how close she was getting to another display of PDA in a very crowded room, so he grabbed her wrists, shaking his head, "Thanks, but...let's remember where we are, okay? I really want to kiss you and...well, start working on that baby-making stuff right here, right now, but...we need to cool it with the kissing, okay? Cause once you start, it's impossible for me to resist those luscious lips! Until we're alone?"

She nodded, moving back from him slightly, "You're right. Sorry! I'll try to control my...urges towards you and keep my hands to myself. I'm really interested to hear your "pitch" for you being my "sperm donor", though. Daniel. Please, continue!"

"Are you making fun of me? Because I'm serious about this!"

She shook her head, "No, I mean it! I think this is sounding like a pretty great idea, really! The only concern I have is; well, you know, long term. I can work from home, but what about you? It might be difficult with a newborn if...wait, are you really thinking about me moving in with you? Right away?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah, it would give us access, right? It makes sense that the more often we have sex, the more likely you are to get pregnant. It's a waste of time and money for you to get your own place when we...need to sleep together as often as possible. Plus, it would actually solve your privacy problem. You wouldn't have your whole family listening in on our conversations if we lived together. And I have plenty of room, since I have two bedrooms now."

He could see she looked rather panicked at first and he added, "You don't even have to think about you know, marrying me or us getting engaged or...make any promises to me, if...that's not what you're looking for. If you don't really love me, and you just came here to have me "knock you up", I guess I'll have to live with it. I still love you, though.

So I can't say I'd be particularly crazy about you dating some loser like Becks or that Dexter guy back in London...hell, Betty, I honestly want you to move in because...I miss you like crazy and I don't want you to even think about leaving again now that I finally got you back!"

She could see his eyes getting somewhat glossy as he spoke, and she smiled, putting her hand on his mouth. She pulled him by his tie closer to her and whispered, as she put her other hand on his cheek, "You silly, silly man! Of course I love you, too! Why do you think I'm here? I came back for you! I didn't come back just for you to...service me! I came back because I missed the one man I'm crazy in love with and I always will be!"

He grinned, and pulled her to him by the waist, "It took you long enough!" he rolled his eyes before he kissed her deeply.

"OOH! La la! HEY, wait a minute, do you two mind? There are children present! Get a room! Your OWN room!" Amanda shouted, but the two continued kissing for some time before they finally parted, looking at one another longingly.

Betty laughed, blushing, as she pulled away, but grabbed Daniel's hand to lead him over towards the bed, "Sorry, Amanda! It's just…"

"You're gonna go tickle each other's gingers! Fine, just say hello to your new little...niece first before you go do Daniel! Oh, and you can tell your family I had the baby. I know Uncle Papi and Aunt Elena and Justin will all want us to bring our little princess over to Casa Suarez and the Talercio's.

And Cliff and Marc are getting their baby, too! Isn't it awesome? Wow! I think those drugs must finally be kicking in! Now that I don't have all that pain, I can really feel them!"

"Darling, you actually...didn't have any drugs! Don't you remember? The nurse told you you were too far along in labor and you told her to...well, you weren't happy about it. What you're feeling now is the postpartum euphoria."

"Do you want to have us leave, Mandy? So you can try to feed baby Liz?" Spencer was rocking his granddaughter back and forth, then handed her back to her father.

Amanda thought for a second, "Baby Betty! Or...maybe Beth! We'll see. You guys don't have to leave. I don't care if anybody sees my boobs. They're huge right now! Hell, for a while there I was asking the cleaning lady to check my cervix to see how far I was dilated!"

Marc offered, "No, sweetie, that WAS actually the doctor! You just thought she was the cleaning lady! You kept telling her the ceiling needed to be mopped!"

She shrugged, "Well, that was because I was practically standing on my head, they had my legs so high up in the air and not in a fun way! I thought I had tried every sexual position, but why do they put you upside down to get a baby out? Isn't that against nature...um...you know that science thing; gravity, that's right, gravity, isn't it?"

"Yes, baby, that's right. I agree. That's why we started walking you around for a while. Here, do you want her back to feed her?"

Tyler gently handed his baby daughter to her mother, and smiled as he touched both Amanda and Elizabeth's face, "You two look so much alike! She's so beautiful, just like her mommy! You did it, sweetie! See! I told you we could do it!" he leaned down to kiss both mother and child on the forehead.

Betty approached the bed and touched Amanda's hand, "She IS very beautiful, Amanda! I'm SO happy for you guys! I'm really glad I got to be here! Congratulations!"

Amanda beamed, as she looked down at her adorable daughter, "I did this! Look at what we made together, Tyler? Isn't sex the best thing ever? You have a lot of fun, then you get something, someONE so...special and sweet and oh my god, I'm going to cry!

What the hell is wrong with me? I was so happy and I still am, but…why am I crying?" she handed the baby to Betty, who took her carefully, then squeezed Amanda's hand, "I think it's probably just your hormones, that's all. OH my Goodness, Amanda … she is the most precious thing I've ever seen!"

After she composed herself, Amanda pulled down the top portion of her gown and the men in the room except Tyler all turned away, as Betty handed Amanda back her daughter so she could start nursing the baby.

"Betty…"

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks! You...coming back here broke my curse! Now...it's your turn! Go get your man!" she smacked Betty on the butt lightly and smiled, nodding towards Daniel, who was turned away to give Amanda the privacy she seemed to not care about.

Betty nodded, and blew Amanda a kiss as she left. She tried her best not to let her emotions get the best of her, but the minute they were out of the room, she burst into tears. Daniel held her for a moment, "Hey, what's wrong? This is great! I was practically knocking Tyler over with congratulating him and I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much!"

"I know...I just...I'm so happy for them!" she managed to sniff out from looking up from his chest.

He laughed, "You're happy, huh? Right! Oh...wait, is this that...girl thing like catching the bouquet at weddings and they think it means they're the next one to get married? Is that what happened when she handed you the baby? You have, what's it called, 'baby fever'?"

She nodded, wiping away her tears, "Well, I do now! I mean, really, I guess I have for...the last year almost! All I can think about is…"

"Babies? Yeah, she was...really adorable, wasn't she?"

"Well, of course! Amanda has always been a very pretty girl. And Tyler...is extremely handsome, so…it stands to reason their children would be really cute!"

He smiled, as he put his arm around her while they exited the hospital. "YOU'RE really cute! I know any baby you have will be totally adorable! Although probably a little clumsy! We might need to put extra padding on everything once she starts walking so she doesn't keep tripping over everything like her mommy!"

She rolled her eyes at him, as she texted her family that Amanda had given birth to a healthy six pound, five ounce baby girl. Once they got inside the car, she looked at him, "Daniel, I want…"

"A baby?"

"No. Well, yes, sure, that would be great, too. But thinking about all that stuff you were talking about...is just really too complicated right now. All I know for sure this minute is...I want YOU! I don't care about biological clocks or baby fever or baby daddy's. I just know that you said you love me and I really love you, too and...we've already waited way too long to be together.

We're both totally exhausted now because this is the longest first date known to man in a good way of course and we really need some sleep first. But as soon as I wake up, in your arms, I want you to make love to me. I want to make love to you. I mean… technically it is still our first date, so I guess that makes ME a slutty girl, asking you to sleep with me so soon, but considering how long we've known each other and even though it's been a long time, we still know each other pretty well, so…do you still want me?"

His eyebrow shot up, "Is this a trick question? Yeah! Fine, what can I say, you're right; I suppose I didn't really put up "much of a fight" or make you work very hard to get into my pants, but...like you said, we've waited SO long already, and we both love one another, so it's kind of a no brainer! Of course I want to make love to you, Betty! And you can do whatever you want to me!

Tie me up, blindfold me, spank me all you want, you can be on top or I'll make love to you upside down if you like. I hear that...sometimes helps? I know you said the baby thing was not really your first concern.

And trust me, I'm extremely glad to hear you want me for more than just my sperm! But if we EVER do want to have our own kids, we should have already started! And we need to make up for a hell of a lot of lost time, wouldn't you say? Uh, hey, Dan? Can you please hurry? We're REALLY anxious to get home!"


	10. Chapter 10

Be Careful What You Wish For/Ch 10

Daniel narrowed his eyes, then showed Betty his phone, "You know, I was asking my doctors about this myself on my birthday. See, you're not the only one who needs to 'get busy'! That's one reason I increased my strength training, and started adding swimming and yoga to my workout! They're all supposed to help my testosterone levels and circulation which translates to more stamina and should also help my swimmers do their job!"

She read, "Researcher Paula Fettback, of the Huntington Medicina Reproductiva clinic in Brazil, said: 'Age counts: Men have a biological clock too. It is not the same as for women but they can't wait forever to have children, either. They also have to think about having children, especially after 45. The chances of pregnancy fell from 60 per cent with a father the age of 41 to just 35 per cent for the 45-year-old males."

"Okay...so, we're both sort of on a deadline here, then, huh? You know this means…"

He grinned, stroking her cheek, as he nodded, "If we have a child together, we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives? Yeah, I have thought of the repercussions, Betty. I know you think I'm just jumping into this baby thing without thinking it through or am only thinking about the sex part, but nothing could be further from the truth!

Well, okay, that IS a major motivation, too, of course. But I've actually thought of nothing BUT how to get you back here IF you wanted to come or wondered if you even thought about me anymore.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy you came here now of your own free will, but I had actually decided to go 'surprise' you for your thirty-fifth birthday next month and state my case, see if I could either beg you to come back here, maybe kidnap you or something or try to figure out how to run Meade Publications from London!"

She leaned against his shoulder, snuggling against him, as she closed her eyes, "Mmm….that's so awesome, Daniel! You're really sweet! I can't believe I didn't jump you years ago!"

"Me, either! Why didn't you?"

"MMhum...hhmm…" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed, and a small amount of drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

He smiled, seeing she had fallen asleep, exhausted from her extremely long day and night. He slid over so he could gently place her head in his lap. "Goodnight, my Sleeping Beauty! Get some rest. You're going to need it!" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

When they got to his townhouse, Daniel carried Betty inside and laid her on the guest bed downstairs. He slipped off her shoes and covered her with an extra blanket from the closet, leaving her on top of the comforter, fully clothed.

He was too worn out himself to try to undress her and had no intention of "starting something" that he wasn't entirely sure either of them could finish in their current state of exhaustion. And he wanted their first encounter to be one they would both remember fondly.

He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, 'Welcome home!'

As he stared at her, chuckling to hear her lightly snoring, he turned the light out, and headed upstairs to his bedroom. It was all he could do to brush his teeth, and pull off his clothes, crawling under the covers before he collapsed, being so worn out he didn't even toss and turn, thinking about all the events of the last twenty-four hours, he just drifted off to sleep immediately.

The next morning, as she stretched, Betty looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, slowly taking in where she found herself. She knew both she and Daniel had been awake for hours, waiting at the hospital all night into the next morning. And considering she was still a bit jet-lagged, she must have fallen asleep in the car and Daniel took her to his guest room.

A smile formed as she remembered all the sweet, wonderful things he had told her, about wanting to come surprise her for her birthday, about wanting to be the father to her future children and he had even brought up the M word. Not to mention, declaring his love for her multiple times. It was enough to spur her to possibly the second most impulsive decision she had made in a very long time.

She rummaged through her purse on the nightstand and found her phone, sitting up, hugging her knees as she took a deep breath, and called Lindsey Dunne to let him know she wouldn't be returning to the UK. She surprised herself by finding this was a far easier call than she imagined. It felt right, it was time. He seemed to not be all that surprised and wished her well, thanking her for all the hard work and sacrifices she had made during her years of service to Dunne Publishing.

Daniel moaned, waking to see he wasn't alone in the middle of his king-sized bed. He had a guest. He smiled, seeing his arm draped around Betty. His eyes were still somewhat bleary, but he blinked, seeing she had apparently showered downstairs and slipped her towel off before climbing into bed with him, then falling back asleep herself.

He also became aware that Betty's presence had evidently aroused other parts of his body before he was even conscious. However, he had no intention of rushing this. It was their first time of hopefully a lifetime of love-making. So, he wanted to make it as special and memorable as possible. After all, he had been waiting and dreaming of just this very scenario for close to a decade. It wasn't like he didn't know what to do, finding Betty, naked in his bed, next to him.

A grin spread over his face, as he took her hand in his and kissed it, then started to place it on his "tent". She startled, her eyes popping open, "DANIEL!"

He chuckled, "Good morning. Hey, how did you get here? I don't remember taking off your clothes and putting you in my bed last night! I must be really good!"

She blushed, realizing she had put herself in a rather awkward position, wanting to "surprise" him in his bed. Now she had to be bold again, which still wasn't that natural to her when it came to sex. Her eyes widened as she saw his natural reaction to her being next to him.

"OH! I...uh...sorry!"

He turned onto his side, facing her, and shrugged, "Don't be. He'll 'heel' once he realizes what's going on. It's just…"

"Morning wood. I know. I'm not a virgin, Daniel. I've lived with men before."

"Still, it is always a shame to waste." he teased.

"Right. About that. I wanted us to seriously talk about this before we…"

He shook his head, his eyes fixed on her breasts as the comforter slipped, "Oh no, Betty! No more talking! You're completely crazy, young lady! You seriously came into my bed, naked and now you expect me to have a conversation with you about...well, anything?

That's not how this works, sweetie. You came onto me yesterday. You told me you wanted me. And now, you show up...like this, so I'd say the talking part of this date is over. It's time to put up or shut up! Kiss or be kissed! I'm done talking…" he glanced at his cell phone, squinting, "for at least the next hour or so. Make that...two hours, we've got lots of make-up sex to enjoy! Come here, you silly woman!" he pulled her to him for a toe-curling, earth-shattering kiss.

Holy Crap! She felt his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Once all the "logic and reason" had been completely kissed out of her, she felt like a butterfly, floating above the bed, watching herself, being gently touched and kissed lovingly by the man she had foolishly left behind all these years. Oh my God! What the hell was wrong with her? Why hadn't she taken advantage of this, of him years ago? She had to be the dumbest woman on the planet!

She had originally thought she would think of some sexy thing to say to him, or was perhaps going to tease him if he was awake when she came up to his room, wearing only a towel. But when she saw him still asleep, she got the bright idea to slide into bed with him, and see if he remembered waking in her bed, years ago. She was so mixed up right now, none of that mattered anymore. All she could do was...well, enjoy herself!

"Mmmm...Daniel! Oh...WOW! Uh huh!" He had quickly latched onto her 'sweet spot', the curve on her neck, just above her shoulder blade. His hands had been exploring her curves eagerly the minute he woke to find her next to him and hadn't stopped.

He went from kissing and touching her breasts, to pulling down the comforter away from her so he could feast his eyes on the rest of her body. "Betty...DAMN, girl!" he shook his head in appreciation and went to "work" pleasing her. He moved down to her stomach, kissing and caressing every inch of her as he slid his hands up her thigh, bending her leg and sliding down to take her into his mouth, much to her delight.

"Ohhhhh...Dannnyyyyyyyul! OHMYGOD!"

What he could do to her was incredible and he was making her feel completely insatiable. But this wasn't just about her. Once he had caused her to scream his name out numerous times, she took him into her hand, then into her mouth and showed him how much she appreciated him, as well. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, fully exposed to her.

In all their years as friends, she had only ever seen him in his boxers. But, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, the man was...well, if size was in fact, "everything" she had no doubt she was going to be a very happy woman shortly. Honestly, his foreplay was already the best sex she had ever experienced! None of the men she had been with could hold a candle to Daniel.

In all fairness, the fact that she knew him, she loved and totally cherished him may have increased her satisfaction greatly. But there was no doubt that this man knew what the hell he was doing! And like having a good dance partner makes you a better dancer, Betty felt that with Daniel, she had the confidence she had sometimes lacked as a lover to men she didn't feel this incredible connection to.

He placed his hand on top of her head, stopping her before it was "too late" for him and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply. Now, as she looked into his eyes, he brushed back her hair and smiled, "I love you, Betty. I feel like this is a dream, you coming back here for me, wanting me, us talking about…"

She cut him off with a kiss, grinning as she guided him inside her, straddling him, then leaned down again, "Hey, no talking yet, remember? Does this...work for you? Cowgirl? After all, I am back in the US, now, so...yeehah! Oh good LORD! That feels….WOW!"

He laughed, but could barely speak as she "rode" him and he was presented with her large breasts in his face, further confusing and flustering him as she placed his hands on her ass while she took control, "UH HUh! Sure! Okay." was all he could manage. "SHIT, uh huh… Betty….baby….yeah…."

Betty had what she could only guess at this point what was her fifth and most intense orgasm yet, and collapsed on top of him momentarily. But Daniel was only getting more excited and had been holding off his own climax, being as gentlemanly as possible for as long as he could stand. But he climbed out from under her and decided to think "outside the box".

He had originally planned to take some of those flowers she had brought him as a joke and place them on his bed, then carry her up to it or something somewhat romantic, some sexy music perhaps. But since she had beat him to it, and he had woken to her in his bed already, he still wanted to do something different, something unique to help this be more memorable for them both.

He pulled her out of bed, and led her towards a large, comfortable chair, "Get up, Miss Suarez! I...have an idea."

She was utterly content, having enjoyed herself thoroughly so far. But she followed him, glancing towards the chair, "Miss Suarez, again? Are you mad at me? Why, because I was on top? Okay. What's your idea, MISTER smarty pants?"

He grinned, sitting down, then patting his thigh, "Have a seat." She stood, unmoving, her hands on her hips, causing him to laugh at her stubbornness.

He shook his head, "You're naked, Betty. Don't be so bossy! Fine, PLEASE, sit on my lap, sweetie?"

She started to turn around to sit on his lap normally, then he took both her hands, and turned her back towards him, "No, here, face me. Like this."

A look of excitement crossed her, as she caught onto his plan, "OH! Okay. Yeah, I get it. Great idea! You're so smart!" She straddled him as he leaned back, then settled himself inside her to both their intense enjoyment.

"Thank you! I'm here to please you." He found the fact that he could not only thoroughly enjoy the physical intimacy in this position, but seeing her face so close, touching her beautiful cheeks, kissing her deeply, and having those incredible breasts against his bare chest, and where he had easy access to all of her was just the incentive he needed to finally "get his cookies".

"OHH YEAHHHHHH…."

Once he had finished, too, he took her face into his hands, and kissed her tenderly, then leaned his forehead against hers, sliding his arms around her waist to her back, "Okay, NOW we can talk!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, then touched his chest, looking into those deep, sexy blue eyes. Those eyes that took her breath away. If she had any breath left at this point, "Okay. Let me think straight, for a second first! Uh, oh, I called Mr. Dunne."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Really? When? Oh, you mean before you came in here this morning?"

She nodded, "Yes. I figured I needed to just pull off the Band-aid and be completely honest that I'm not planning on going back there. This is my home. This is where I belong. Here…" she reached up and touched his cheek, "With you, Daniel. IF...you'll have me."

He grinned, looking down, as he raised his eyebrows seductively, "I think I just did."

She smiled, "Again, PLEASE, Daniel?"


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise at her request. He knew this woman. Now he knew her intimately, but even before they had made love, he felt he knew her heart, her soul. At least, he could say that about Betty years ago.

As much as he wanted her again, too, he knew they needed to sit down and talk seriously to make sure they were both on the same page with what she expected (other than sex and possibly making babies).

He took her hands in his and smiled, "Of course we can, sweetie! Believe me, I want that, too! But first...I don't know about you, but this old man needs sustenance! Like, maybe some protein? Aren't you starving?"

She shrugged, "I could eat. Are you telling me you actually have food in your kitchen? Something besides leftover pizza and Chinese food that should have been thrown out in the Reagan era? Wow, you really have changed!"

"Very funny! I'll have you know, Missy, I have the basics, eggs, milk, um...bread, water, maybe some fruit if we're lucky. I'm sure I've got some apples and cereal. Oh, and most importantly, coffee!"

She got up and pulled him from the chair, throwing his boxers at his head, "Coffee? Why didn't you say so? Lead the way!"

He took a clean tee shirt and boxers from his drawer and threw them to her, "Here! You should probably put something on. I don't want to burn myself getting distracted by your lovely body while I'm cooking!"

She pulled on his shorts and the shirt, both of which were no match for her curves. He smiled, as she walked past him, putting her hand up, "Don't you dare say a word!"

He laughed, "What? I was only going to pay you a compliment. You definitely do justice to my boring old shirt and shorts!"

As soon as she saw the coffee maker, Betty put in the pod and got two cups, making them some coffee. She looked up, seeing he was watching her with a smile, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing.I just...missed you! I still can't believe you're actually here after all this time and you're staying!"

She sighed, as she handed him his coffee, and after getting creamer from his fridge, took a sip of her own, as she looked up at him, "Like I said, I gave Lindsay my notice earlier, and I can ask Charmaine to pack up my things and send them here. And I can help you out at the office till you get someone to replace Amanda.

But only for a few weeks, because I'm going to need to get going on my own online magazine. I can do it from anywhere, but not while I'm your assistant. It'll take too much time. So, does that work for you? I don't mind temping for you, but...remember, you're not REALLY my boss anymore. I'd just be...helping out a friend."

He raised his eyebrows, "I get it. You're the boss now, huh?"

"No, I'm not saying I'm YOUR boss. It's your office, Daniel. But I do remember how...demanding you can be…"

Daniel looked shocked and slightly offended, "Demanding? Me? Why, because I asked for coffee and a bagel?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Daniel, it's okay. I know you didn't MEAN to be that way. You just...were sort of...well, let's say, spoiled. You wanted what you wanted and you didn't really think how difficult the things you asked for might be to get!"

"Is this still about your first week? Are you ever going to let me off the hook for that? I've said I was sorry like a million times!"

"No! It's not that! It was...calling me at all hours of the day and night, drunk dialing me because you lost your keys or needed condoms or locked yourself out or needed…"

He rolled his eyes, "You? Fine, I know I called you a lot and maybe I did need you too much, but I wanted to see you. I liked being with you. I get that I sometimes acted like a spoiled child, Betty, but…"

"Sometimes?"

He pulled her close, "Okay, fine, I was childish MOST of the time you worked for me before. Are you happy? But I've come to realize over the years that the reason I "Needed" you so much was because I wanted you around me all the time, because I loved you. I still love you and I still can't live without you."

"You really need to stop saying things like that...if you don't expect me to kiss you again and attack you. You said you were going to feed me first."

"Is that a promise?" He laughed, and pulled her in front of him turning her around for a kiss.

After they finished eating, she reminded him, "I'm just saying that I need you to realize that I'm a grown woman now who has been my own boss along with my own staff for over eight years now. I'm used to ordering people around, so I WON'T be getting your um...coffee and bagel at the office anymore, got it?"

He grinned, holding up the coffee mug she had handed him, "Got it! Oh, and just so you know, like I said, I don't mind if YOU want to boss me around. I'm secure enough in my manhood that it won't emasculate me if you forget you're not back in London, bossing everybody around, including yours truly.

And full disclosure, I plan to try and convince you to have office sex while you're my temp. You should know I'm totally into office sex, or elevator sex, copy room sex, sex anywhere you're up for it. After all, we're on a deadline for that baby of yours, so we've got to multi-task. Besides, I'm used to bossy women, remember? I did work with Wilhelmina Slater for four years, after all! And YOU, of course!"

"Me? Okay, I'll give you that. Maybe I am bossy, even more so now than when you knew me. But that's because I have to be!"

He grinned, "In order to get things done your way, you mean?"

"Is this our first fight?"

"I'm not fighting. I'm agreeing with you."

"You mean you're saying what you think I want to hear, and then you'll turn around and still do whatever the heck you want?"

"Betty...honey that's NOT what I'm doing!"

"Don't Betty honey me. It is, too, Daniel! It's what you always do!"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation, "Okay, maybe I did do that. Once upon a time. But that was a LONG time ago! I know better now than to try and trick you. Obviously you were too smart for my silly games back then and you're definitely too smart now.

Are you trying to pick a fight so we can have makeup sex or something? Is that your plan?"

"No, I just want to be clear about what I expect at the office. We are NOT going back to you, ordering me around. I'm helping a friend, period."

"Friend, huh? Ten years later, after our first time together, and you're STILL trying to put me back in the 'friend zone'?"

She rolled her eyes, "Daniel, don't be silly! We can have sex and still be friends, can't we? Did I ACT like just a friend earlier?"

He smirked, "Let's finish our breakfast, then we can uh...you know, do what you were saying before, go again! Our...second set! In the meantime, I think I'm going to need a little… encore! Or should we consider it a preview of coming attractions?"

He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, with his arms on either side of her, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

As he began nibbling on her neck, she moaned, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to 'pick a fight', it's just...well, I guess I'm a little nervous, making all these big life decisions without…"

He smiled, "Making your pros and cons list and using post its and thinking about it and researching every possible connotation of each option tirelessly and thoroughly? Yeah, that sort of surprised the hell out of me, too, Betty!

This is all so..unlike you! Or at least, the Betty I used to know. She would never have just hopped on a plane and showed up like this, hitting on me like you did!"

He held onto her arm, and brushed back her hair, looking into her eyes, then smiled, "Don't get me wrong, it was...very romantic, very hot, very sexy. Maybe a little overdue, but...it's the thought that counts!"

He kissed her mouth, her cheek, all over her face, making her crazy, "Hey, I just realized something, am I your...birthday present to yourself?

Please tell me I'm not on some kind of bucket list you have,

'have sex with Daniel', and then once you've had your fun with me, you check me off your list, you're going to hop back on a plane back to England and leave me, high and dry and lonely again!"

She shook her head, wrapping her legs around his waist, and held him close, hugging him tightly, then whispered, as she took his face in her hands, "Yes, you're my birthday, Christmas, Easter, and New Year's present to myself, Daniel Meade. But I'm not going anywhere, okay?

It finally occurred to me that I have been in love with you in one way or another since the first day I met you, and you helped me up, and asked if I was alright! You are quite literally, the man of my dreams! I was just too young and stupid to realize that when I let you get away before.

But I meant it when I said I want to stay here, with you. There is no one else for me, Daniel. There never will be another man like you. Where am I ever going to find a guy who is so sweet, so kind, so giving and loving and yet so incredibly handsome and of course, such an amazing lover?" she smiled, as she ran her hands over his chest, and began kissing his neck, enjoying the way her words and her touch was clearly affecting him.

He picked her up, cradling her ass as he moaned, "Are you trying to get me so hot I'll take you right on this counter? Because...that actually sounds like a really great idea!"

"I don't know. Is it working?" she giggled, seeing how worked up he was, frantically stripping off what little clothing they both had on and kissing her feverishly, "Oh, yeah! Definitely, Mrs. Mea...um...baby!"


End file.
